Semana se relatos cortos
by DaddyNima-10
Summary: Aunque el título dice una cosa (relatos cortos) dudo que se cumpla lo prometido y que me extienda emocionada ante bellas parejas que planeó plasmar con mucho amor para su disfrute. Esta es una participación por mera diversión en la Week de BNHA de este año, que lamentablemente se acabó el día domingo 18 de noviembre. Pero me he animado a escribirte esto a modo de práctica y de lib
1. Introducción

Primero que nada, aclaro que está Week la escribí en 2018.

La estoy republicando acá porque en Wattpad han habido ciertos problemas y me gusta mucho mi trabajo por lo que no quiero que se pierda (paranoia, más que nada. Es probable que a mí cuenta nada le suceda, pero mejor prevenir a lamentar)

Bueno, he aquí mi calendario:

Día uno: Festividad

Tema: Navidad

Pareja principal: Tododeku (Todoroki Midoriya)

Título: La historia tras los copos de nieve

Día dos: Situación

Tema: Videojuegos

Pareja: KamiShido (Kaminari Aishido)

Título: ¡El maldito control!

Día tres: AU

Tema: Personalidad inversa

Pareja: ShinKami (Shinso Kaminari)

Título: Eres jodidamente lindo al sonreí

Día cuatro: Fantasía

Tema: Magia (Au inspirado en Harry Potter)

Pareja: Kiribaku (Kirishima Bakugo)

Título: Tengamos malas intenciones

Día cinco: Cita en...

Tema: Cita en un café.

Pareja: Kenrozu (Kendō Yaoyorozu) Con Jirou incluída.

Título: La taza de café amargo de una espectadora silenciosa

Día seis: ¡Ramdon!

Tema: con sus hijos

Pareja: Ochaiida (Ochako Iida)

Título: El mejor condón que existe

Día siete: ¡Libre!

Tema: ¿Sorpresa?

Pareja: DekuHarem

Título: Ecuación de una relación

Quiero advertir de primera mano, que cada día tiene parejas secundarias que aún no están del todo establecidas y solo son ideas. La gran mayoría de los días no tiene nada que ver con el universo con Quirk de BNHA.

Bueno mis ángeles de chocolate, disfruten de esta semana.


	2. La historia Tras los copos de nieve

Silencio. Aléjate de los problemas, deja que la paz te consuma y sumérgete en un frío abrasador. Apaga tus sentidos y que el hielo cubra tus huesos. La gélida calidez del vaho acaricia con gentileza desgarradora sus labios pálidos mientras sus pisadas se pierden en el inmaculado blanco de la nieve que baña las calles.

A su alrededor detecta sonidos, sonidos que no quiere interpretar ni escuchar. Sonidos de alegría que calcinan y que hieren, el tintineo gentil de campanas que los alegres niños sonrojados por el frío tocaban con entusiasmo mientras corrían esparciendo nieve con sus zapatos. El dulce aroma a galletas y leche tibia que las casas desprendían. La esperanza y amor que se refleja por las ventanas del alma, mientras un brillo único cegaba cualquier dolor.

Eso era la navidad: la expresión pura de fé

¿Fé en que? ¿En villancicos practicados hasta el cansancio? ¿En las galletas especiales que las abuelas solo preparan en dicha época? ¿En un hombre tragón que viste de rojo, explotando a siete pobres renos a cargarlo por el mundo en un pesado trineo supuestamente volador lleno de juguetes para mocosos malcriados? ¿Es eso recaían las esperanzas de las personas?

— Yo creó... - musitó su madre, que entre sus pálidas manos sostenía una taza de chocolate caliente. Su mirada gris gentil y opacada se encontraba pérdida en el exterior que la ventana reflejaba, su sonrisa era sutil —. Que la navidad es hermosa

— ¿Cómo eres capaz de creer eso si el viejo no nos deja celebrarla? — afirmó Shotō con duda, frunciendo el entrecejo al recordar la robusta figura de su padre. Rei se permitió soltar una pequeña risa; su cabello es blanco como la nieve que caía del cielo, sus manos son frías y gentiles, sus ojos grises no reflejan nada más que cansancio amable con frialdad conservada. Más allá de esa imagen de enferma, Rei era como el invierno, un invierno voraz y silencio.

— Porque lo bello de la navidad no son los regalos, Shotō...

— ¿Sino que un viejo de rojo se coma tus galletas, allane tu morada y lleve extraño paquetes a tu hogar?? — pregunto sarcástico.

— Sino la familia — afirmó Rei —. El amor, el cariño, el momento que se pasan juntos...

— Mientras el viejo te tenga encerrada aquí, dudo que algo como eso se pueda

— Tu padre, nunca fue el mejor — bajo la vista con cierta melancolía a su taza de chocolate —. Pero, no por eso decido guardarle rencor, Shotō.

— El viejo se volvió loco — le comentó —. Ahora, quiere que Fuyumi prepare una cena especial de Navidad y se ha gastado cantidades exageradas en regalos y decoraciones ¿Segura que no tiene andropausia? Yo opino que lo mandemos a un asilo...

— No digas esas cosas — le reprochó —. Lo está intentando...

— Un poco, demasiado, tarde ¿No?

— Para cambiar, nunca es tarde — su madre hablo con cierta tristeza.

Shotō la miró fijamente, ella se mantenía serena mientras le observa. Se levantó de su lugar con un suspiro, siendo seguido por los fríos ojos grises de ella.

— Me retiró

— Abrigate bien, no quiero que cojas un resfriado

Shotō solo asintió, saliendo de la habitación en silencio para no molestar a nadie.

Nuevamente, el frío de la época le recibía con familiaridad. El atardecer pintaba la nieve de suave naranja juguetón, que de apoco se perdía. Las luces decorativas empezaban a iluminar las calles, algunas incluso eran velas, el estruendo de las risas y los cánticos caóticos se colaban y taladran sus tímpanos. Que día más molesto.

Ignorando aquello, que tanto le colmaba la paciencia, se encaminó por la calles del lugar con la mirada siempre al frente.

Sabía que sus compañeros están celebrando las fiestas con sus familias, no habían dejado el tema quieto desde mediados de noviembre. Todos estaban extasiados por los planes navideños que habían organizado -incluso el amargado de Katsuki se veía ligeramente emocionado, pero muy en su interior.

Él no estaba precisamente conmovido con la idea de las fiestas, le daba bastante igual por el hecho de que en su casa no se celebra la Navidad (ni Halloween, ni pascua, ni día de gracias, ni el día de la marmota, ni el día de las bromas, ni ninguna festividad que existiera en el calendario) porque su adorado padre, al cual respeta y admira mucho -ni él se cree eso-, no le gustan esas cosas.

Esta bien que a él no le guste pasar tiempo en familia; pero no por ello, iba a atormentar al resto de su familia con sus absurdas reglas y estúpidas creencias.

Trono la lengua con fastidió, mientras seguía su rumbo al metro. Le agrada el tomar el metro para regresar a casa, no estaba seguro del porque pero era un lugar incluso más ameno que su casa.

El viaje fue corto, con cierto aburrimiento de por medio. Había un chico que se dormía al frente suyo, un joven de apariencia extravagante a su lado con la mirada en su teléfono y una sonrisa boba, también está la señora aferrada al bolso con uñas y dientes que miraba a todos con desconfianza. No habían muchas personas, y las pocas que detallaba estaban abarrotadas de regalos y decoraciones navideñas con las cuales adornarán su hogar.

Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, con cierto cansancio, ese día era como cualquier otro; solo que por la noche un viejo barrigón allanará su morada, se tragara las galletas de diferentes figuras y la leche de la nevera, dejara regalos inútiles y horrorosos bajo un pobre árbol de pino cortado del bosque y luego de algún modo místico escalará la chimenea pese a que su barriga es más grande que el agujero y se va, forzando a siete pobres renos a cargar con el peso de un trineo grande y rojo, cientos de Miles de regalos y su enorme barriga durante toda una noche para entregar más de dos billones de regalos a todos los horrorosos niños del mundo.

Suena encantador.

Llegó a su destino, en calma, espero a que la multitud de personas dejarán de abarrotar la salida del tren como si una vez cerradas las puertas no hubiera a donde más llegar, para permitirse el paso.

Afuera, el aire estaba más limpio y no sentía que era aplastado por una bola de gente sudorosa y masa corporal. Era agradable el viento que golpeaba su piel pálida y despeinado su cabello bicolor. Se tomó un segundo para cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del aire invernal.

Los abrió, regresando abruptamente a la realidad, donde estaba rodeado de una multitud abrumadora que le incomodaba.

Siguió su camino a recorrer por ahí, antes de tener que encerrarse en su hogar y verse envuelto en una hipócrita cena navideña solo porque su amada hermana se está quemando las cejas en cocinarle algo delicioso a él, su padre y hermano.

¡Cómo amaba tanto su casa! Obviado el sarcasmo.

Llegando a una tienda de regalos, la espontánea idea de comprarle algo a su madre y hermana se le pasó por la mente, para ser descartada y sacada a patadas de su mente al recordar que tendría que darle algo a su padre y hermano si llegara con regalos ¡Ni aunque le apuntaran con un revólver le compraría algo al viejo horrible! Rodó la mirada, que acabo sobre un café abierto a esas horas.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en una cabellera verde esponjada.

Al otro lado del vidrio, abrigado con un grueso suéter verde y sujetando una taza de café con unas donas al frente, distraído y con un bigote de espuma sobre sus labios. Ahí estaba, Izuku Midoriya.

Se veía realmente alegre, de comer aquellas donas glaseadas de fresa él solo. Protegido del frío por la calefacción del lugar, cómodo por el mueble mullido donde se había sentado, y tragando dulce mientras sonreí.

Eso sí sonaba una blanca y dulce Navidad.

Sin darse cuenta en qué momento, termino frente al vidrio del ventanal, dando leves golpesitos al cristal con su mano derecha, su toque genero una pequeña capa de escarcha que se quedaba plasmada en el vidrio. Izuku giró su cabeza a su dirección, una sonrisa emocionada se asomó en los labios del chico. Shotō le dedicó un saludo, Izuku le regreso el gesto para indicarle con una mano que lo esperara. De un trago se bebió todo su café y con tres grandes mordiscos se devoró la dona que aguardaba a medio comer en el plato y se alejó de ahí en dirección a la puerta.

— ¡Todoroki-kun! — exclamó alegre, con sus ojos iluminados. Todoroki le regaló una leve sonrisa, le era imposible no dedicarle una cuando Izuku era tan brillante.

— Midoriya — le dijo a modo de saludo.

— Feliz navidad Todoroki-kun

— Igualmente, Midoriya.

Ambos llegaron a un parque que estaba bombardeado de nieve fresca y sin una sola alma. Izuku había insistido en pasar un rato haciendo angeles de nieve.

Mientras que Izuku se dedicaba a abrir y cerrar sus brazos a modo de tijera sobre la nieve, Todoroki solo se relajaba sobre la fría nieve con los brazos y las piernas extendidas.

— Es un poco frustrante - comento Izuku, Todoroki giró su cabeza para ver a Izuku que tenía la mirada en el cielo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Cuando te vas a levantar — contesto —. Usas tú puño, y en el ángel queda una marca; por más que intentes acomodarla usando nieve para cubrirla no queda igual. Y si no usas tus puños, queda la marca de tu tracero.

— Tu tracero es muy grande, quedará marcado de todos modos - Izuku abrió sus ojos de par a par, su cara paso por una paleta de tonalidades rosadas y rojas.

— ¡T-Todoroki-kun! ¡No digas esas cosas tan raras! — Izuku colocó sus manos sobre su cara avergonzado, Shotō no comprendía el gesto así que arqueó una ceja confundido.

— ¿Dije algo mal?

— E-es que... Yo no... ¡Solo es vergonzoso!

— No comprendo — Izuku solo dejó caer los brazos con cuidado para no dejar marcas en su ángel de nieve, supuso que no tendría sentido continuar con aquel tema que Shotō no terminaba de entender, la inocencia del inexperto joven traía por consecuencia esas libertades al hablar y mucha vergüenza.

— N-no... Nada Todoroki-kun, he exagerado — afirmó, dispuesto a dejar el tema quieto, cosa que Shotō no parecía muy dispuesto a abandonar.

— ¿Te da vergüenza tu trasero? No tiene nada de malo Midoriya, cuando haces ejercicio es normal que...

— ¡No! ¡Ya déjalo! — Izuku se levantó abruptamente y tomo un puñado de nieve que le lanzó a Shotō. Shotō se levantó sin más, retiró la nieve de su rostro.

— ¿Me estás declarando la guerra, Midoriya?

Una sonrisa cómplice se formó en el rostro de Izuku, que tomó otro puñado de nieve y formó rápidamente una bola para lanzarla con todas sus fuerzas en dirección al cuerpo de Shotō.

Shotō también sonríe, de su mano derecha formó escarcha que de apoco y con mucho esfuerzo tomo una forma circular. Se la acento a Izuku y cae directo en su pecho.

Entre risas, ambos formaban bolas de nieve que se aventaban como proyectiles al cuerpo del otro; acabaron en una amistosa pero feroz guerra de nieve, donde incluso se lanzaban al suelo, aunque en algunas ocasiones Todoroki se emocionado a tanto que en vez de escarcha terminaba formado bolas de hielo que Izuku tenía que esquivar rápidamente si no quería futuros hematomas. Se cubrieron de nieve y quedaron ligeramente húmedos, con el cabello decorado de puntitos blancos cristalizados y las mejillas rojas.

— ¡¿Sabes que deberíamos hacer?! — exclamó Izuku emocionado —. ¡Un muñeco de nieve! — pronto se agachó para reunir mucha nieve —. ¡Debe ser muy grande! ¡Ahora buscamos una zanahoria y podríamos usalar para decorarlo! ¿Qué tal si tiene forma de All Might? ¿Podríamos hacerlo igual de músculoso o más adorable? ¿Qué tal una versión pachocita? Pero no estaría tan apegado al concepto de símbolo de la paz de All Might ¿Tardaríamos mucho en hacer una versión tamaño real? Me se las medidas de memoria, pero no creo ser tan bueno en proporción...

Izuku había empezado a murmurar cosas, ideas que no paraba y que era incapaz de guardar en su mente así que las plasmada en voz baja, ganándose la mirada atenta de Shotō que realizó un movimiento de mano para captar la atención de Izuku.

— Midoriya — el mencionado dejo los murmullos y se giró a ver a Shotō, para soltar un pequeño chillido de emoción. En su mano derecha, Shotō sujetaba una versión pequeña de All Might. Izuku se hacerca a apreciarla.

— ¡Esta increíble! — comenta emocionado —. Es genial que también puedas hacer nieve, Todoroki-kun ¿Si te esfuerzas mucho de tu lado izquierdo podrás hacer rayos? ¿Así como en Avatar?

— No creo — comento Shotō sencillo —.La verdad es que hacer nieve es más trabajoso que hielo, debo concentrarme mucho para no crear estalactitas y solo producir la escarcha que al acumularse crea firmes bolas de nieves a las que puedo moldear con facilidad

— Eso es tan genial... - Shotō siquiera noto cuando Izuku había sacado una libreta y anotaba lo que decía con meticuloso cuidado de lo saltarse ningún detalle, el rostro de Izuku reflejaba seriedad al escribir cada detalle.

— No tanto, a veces me da dolor de cabeza...

— Todoroki-kun ¿Tú puedes crear copos de nieve? — pregunto curioso Izuku, que acercó sus manos con cuidado al muñeco de nieve y le empezó a moldear una cara con mucha paciencia para no dañar el trabajo de Shotō.

— ¿Copos de nieve?

— Es que, cada copo de nieve es único y parece ser minuciosamente tallado para que sea así — alejó sus dedos del rostro del muñeco de nieve de All Might, sonriendo satisfecho.

— Nunca me he planteado crear uno - confesó

— Si los miras con detalles, encontrarás preciosas figuras tras cada copo - musitó sonríente —. Como si cada uno tuviera su propio cuento ¿No es maravilloso? ¿Que sean tan únicos? ¡Así como los Quirks!

— Suena... ¿Lindo? - Shotō no supo que otra cosa decir, Izuku se veía tan seguro y radiante ante su explicación y su punto de vista que incluso pensó que podría ser cierto.

— ¿Qué tal si intentas hacer uno? - le ánimo, sonriendole seguro.

— Puedo tratar - Shotō cerró su mano derecha, levantándose levemente para que Izuku fuera capaz de apreciar el brillo celeste que empezaba a formarse. Shotō arrugo su entrecejo, haciendo especial presión en sus labios, sus guantes se empezaron a llenar de escarcha y exhalaba leves bocanadas de vaho que se mezclan con el aire y se pierden entre la blancura del cielo y aire, que desgarrábamos cuidadosamente las nubes grisáceas en el cielo.

Una gota de sudor se resbaló de su frente y sus dedos se sentían entumecidos, podía sentir que se formaba una masa en su mano. La abrió.

Había una especie de círculo algo torcido y plano, con pequeñas y delgadas capas de hielo, tenía una forma amorfa.

— Creo que no puedo

— Es una pena

Shotō dejó caer aquella deformidad de nieve y hielo, que solo alcanza a cubrir la palma de su mano, los pedazos de hielo se partieron en pequeños fragmentos que se perdieron en la nieve y la escarcha se mezcló con su igual.

— Tal vez... Algún día, tal vez lo logres — aseguro Izuku con optimismo.

— Cuando lo logré, serás el primero en saberlo - Izuku se sintió conmovido, le mostró una sonrisa mientras asentía con las mejillas sonrojadas.

— A-ah! ¡Todoroki-kun! — hablo torpemente —. Mi mamá organizará una cena de noche buena hoy, mañana comeremos muchas cosas para celebrar la navidad y abrir los regalos ¿N-no se si te apetezca ir a acompañarnos?

Shotō se lo medito un breve segundo, estaba apunto de aceptar la amable invitación estando seguro de que no había nada más agradable que pasar la noche buena en casa de Izuku, sin embargo, recordó que su viejo organización una cena familiar de carácter obligatorio. Suspiró decepcionado.

— Lo lamento, Midoriya - se disculpó —. Mi viejo organizó una cena de Nochebuena, no puedo faltar.

— Comprendo — dijo ocultando su disgusto con una leve sonrisa.

— Pero tal vez mañana... Pueda escaparme para el desayuno — comento casual, encogiéndose de hombros haciendo que Izuku sonriera con ánimos.

— Mi mamá es muy puntual, a las siete treinta está sirviendo el desayuno

— Estaré ahí a las siete y veintinueve — afirmó, sacándole una risa alegre a Izuku.

— ¡Más te vale! — le señaló acusativo con su dedo índice —. Tan solo déjame te paso la dirección...

Luego de una rápida despedida, debido a que Izuku llegaría tarde a su casa y su madre podría preocuparse -ya tenía tres mensajes en su buzón, que era un número alarmante-, cada quien tomó su rumbo a su casa, aunque Shotō se tomó la molestia de desviarse.

Shotō fue recibido por su padre, que se veía muy enojado con su entrecejo fruncido y sus brazos cruzados, su barba estaba más flameante que de costumbre. De algún modo, esa camiseta ajustada negra lo había lucir más intimidante que su traje de héroe que marcaba cada pectoral que poseía -Shotō insistía que se veía ridículo con aquellas aberturas que desprendían fuego de su traje, parecían tetas.

La cicatriz en su rostro lo hacía ver realmente horrible, más de lo usual.

— Llegas tarde - sentencia furioso, Shotō no se vio intimidado por aquella declaración. Apretó inseguro las cuerdas de las bolsas que cargaba. Enji noto aquellas bolsas —. ¿Qué diablos traes ahí?

Shotō reviso sus bolsas, dónde saco una bolsa pequeña de regaló con líneas horizontales verdes y blancas. Se lo dejo a Enji en el pecho, que logró sujetar aquella bolsa antes de que callera.

— Me da igual si lo abres ahora — dijo con seriedad —. Solo es un desodorante — comento sin mayor interés —. Siempre que sales del entrenamiento, hueles a muerto; me parece que te hacía falta uno — se alejó en dirección al comedor, donde Fuyumi y Natsuo los esperaban.

Enji no lo podía creer ¿Shotō había comprado regalos? ¿Su hijo le compró algo? Así fuera un insignificante desodorante, le dió un detalle.

Aunque su rostro no se veía conmovido, dentro de él algo se removió con emoción lejana. Esa emoción se reflejó en el crecimiento de su barba y bigote que se removieron levemente.

Shotō, dejo los regalos que compró a un lado de la montaña de presentes que había encargado su padre, justo debajo -en este caso, aún lado- del árbol decorado.

Uno de sus regaló, que era una caja rectangular verde y un lazo rojo lo dejo aparte, pues planeaba llevarlo mañana a casa de Izuku.

— Te has esforzado mucho con esto - dijo Fuyumi sonriendo orgullosa observando a su hermano colocar los presentes bajo el árbol —. Aunque no lo parezca, nuestro padre está feliz de que le trajeras un presente — comentó restregándo sus manos, que estaban bastant frias por culpa del clima —. Muchas grácias, Shotō

— ¿A ti te gusta? - Shotō señaló con la mirada los regalos y el árbol, Fuyumi supuso que se refería a la idea de festejar navidad en familia, por lo que asintió sonriendole —. Entonces todo está bien, no lo hago por el viejo o algo así, si por mí fuera: estaría encerrado en mi cuarto, como todos los años.

— Él lo intenta - comento Fuyumi —. Está intentando de apoco, enmendar sus errores

— Me da lo mismo su sentimiento de culpa retardado - afirmó sereno —. Por cierto, la cena estaba deliciosa, muchas gracias

— ¡Oh! Me alegra saber que te gustó, me ha costado mucho prepararla por la falta de costumbre pero creo que al final ha valido la pena — aseguro Fuyumi —. Muchos de mis amigos dijeron que preferían ir a comer pollo en el KFC ¿Qué raro, no? Pero tiene sentido, hay unos increíbles especiales navideños — rió con entusiasmo, más Shotō levantó la mirada entendiendo algo que le tenía rondando por la mente desde que su padre planeó aquella "fiesta familiar".

— Lo sabía, cancelaste tus planes con tus amigos - dijo sin mayor interés, Fuyumi se sonrojo al verse descubierta.

— No... No pasa nada Shotō, ellos entendieron... Yo siempre quise hacer esto con mi amada familia — se acercó a Shotō y colocó una mano en su mejilla con delicadeza —. ¿Que te parece si para el próximo año hago Wagashi? ¿Si? Cuando los estaba preparando se me quedaron - admitió apenada.

— ¿Y si el próximo año ordenamos un balde de pollo de KFC? - Fuyumi miró a su hermano altamente ofendida.

— ¿Estás comparando mi comida hecha con mucho amor con la comida procesada del KFC? - dijo con incrédula.

— Tu comida siempre en la mejor - aseguro Shotō con una pequeña sonrisa —. Por cierto — comento —. Mañana temprano voy a ir con un amigo, no me guardes desayuno — Fuyumi lo miró sorprendida.

— Pero papá dijo...

— El viejo siempre habla cosas sin relevancia - le interrumpe —. Regresaré ante de las diez, lo prometo.

Fuyumi asintió, entendiendo. Luego junto sus manos emocionada para girarse.

— ¡A propósito! He preparado galletas ¿Se las dejamos a Santa Claus?

— El único viejo gordo que se va a tragar eso, es el cretino que tenemos de padre, Fuyumi

— ¡Shotō! No hables así de él... - le miró con reproche para acomodar sus lentes alterada —. No mientras este aquí, por lo menos — bajo el tono de voz apenada, mirando a otro lado, sabiendo que de todos modos su hermano no sentía mayor remordimiento si llegara a escucharlo su padre.

En la cocina, arreglaron las galletas con meticuloso cuidado. Las galletas eran de lo más adorable, con forma de muñecos de nieve y pintadas con una crema blanca y unas adorables caras de puntitos de chocolate, otras en vez de crema blanca solo tenían rostros de chocolate y bufandas de crema verde y roja, luego habían unos arbolitos con crema verde y puntitos rojos simulando las esferas decorativas.

— Shotō, mira — le señaló por la ventana —. Está nevando — comento para contar una pequeña experiencia como maestra-. A los niños de la escuela les encanta, siempre que hay nieve me piden que salgamos cinco minutos que se extienden a diez, son adorables — hablo con dulzura y una sonrisa.

Shotō contemplaba atentamente los copos de nieve caer y ser llevados por el viento en dirección al cristal de la ventana z donde se usaban pegados.

— Fuyumi - le llamo, ganandose su atención —. ¿Tú puedes hacer copos de nieve? — Fuyumi se vio extrañada y sorprendida por aquella pregunta.

— No que yo sepa — negó con la cabeza -. Puedo congelar, pero nunca he intentado crear copos — medito, rebuscando en sus recuerdos algún momento donde haya intentado hacer nieve —. Pero no lo creo, tal vez crear un copo de hielo, aunque dudo que sea igual ¿Por qué el interés?

— Nada en especial — contesto —. Me voy a dormir, buenas noches

— ¿Tan temprano?

— Estoy cansado — dijo para perderse por los pasillos e ir al cuarto que ocupa en su casa -por las fiestas, le han permitido a los estudiantes de la UA quedarse con sus padres esos días.

A la mañana siguiente, puntual como prometió, llegó a la casa de Izuku con el presente que le había comprado más una canasta de comida y vino para la madre del chico. No sé espero ser recibido por un enorme hombre, parecía la versión adulta de Izuku. El hombre era muy alto, teniendo que agacharse para no golpearse la frente con el marco de la puerta, con el cabello de un color verde pasto aunque mucho más corto que el de Izuku, pero está igual de alborotado, sus ojos verde oscuro denotaban cansancio y ligera relajación.

— ¿Tú quién eres? — pregunto el hombre confundido, mirándolo con pereza. Las pronunciadas ojeras bajo sus párpados daba a entender que no dormía muy bien. Por un segundo, Shotō pensó que se había equivocado de vivienda, aunque eso era imposible; ese hombre era la imagen de Izuku, tenía que vivir allí y ser algo de Izuku.

— Buenos días, soy amigo de Midoriya Izuku — contesto con simpleza.

— ¿Katsuki-chan? ¿Te pintaste el pelo? — la robusta mano de aquel hombre fue a la cabeza de Shotō tomando unos de los mechones de pelo rojos, algo aturdido por el cambio del amigo de Izuku que conocía.

— Lo más seguro se refiere a Bakugo - apretó la mandíbula, buscando no sentirse ofendido ante la comparación tan abismal que hacía el señor entre él y no l salvaje de Katsuki -. Soy Todoroki Shotō, otro amigo de Midoriya

— ¿Izuku tiene más amigos aparte de Katsuki-chan? — el hombre parecía no creerlo, de hecho, abrió sus perezosos ojos de par a par. Shotō casi juro ver los ojos del hombre salirse de sus cuencas ante la sorpresa que le causaba tal declaración cosa que extraño a Shotō ¿Acaso Izuku tenía un pasado asocial y oscuro?

— En la UA ha conseguido muchos amigos y ser muy querido por todos — aseguro Shotō algo frustrado, ese hombre se iba por las ramas y empezaba a hartarse.

— ¡Inko-chan! ¡¿Desde cuándo Izuku está en la UA?! — grito el hombre al interior de su hogar, parecía realmente perdido. En eso una mujer bajita y regordeta, realmente adorable; que reflejaba una paciencia infinita; se asomó. Su cabello es igualmente verde, largo y con dos mechones atados en una colita, sus ojos son de una tonalidad más clara que las del hombre, siendo más grandes y redondos, decorados con pestañas largas que apuntaban a los lados.

— Hisashi, te avise hace meses que nuestro bebé había sido aceptado en la academia UA — comento la mujer algo enojada por el despiste de su marido, pero sin perder la compostura, parecía acostumbrada a olvidadiso comportamiento que llegaba a presentar su esposo.

— ¡Ah claro! — el hombre, llamado Hisashi, golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano como si hubiera sido algo obvio (que si lo era) lo que había olvidado —. Perdona joven, es que vivo tan atareado y cansado que a veces olvidó algunas cosas — se inclinó levemente frente a Shotō a modo de disculpa. Antes de que Shotō hablara, se le adelantó a decir con una sonrisa —. ¡Bueno, feliz navidad! — Hisashi estaba dispuesto a cerrarle la puerta a Shotō, pero Inko se fijó en el chico y le impidió a su marido semejante falta de respeto.

— ¡Hisashi! — le regaño apenada, dirigió sus ojos a Shotō —. Perdonalo, llegó ayer muy cansado y afanado. Estaba en el extranjero e hizo lo imposible para pasar navidad con nosotros — escuso a su marido con velocidad —. ¿Me puedes decir a quién buscas?

— A Midoriya Izuku, soy Todoroki Shotō — se inclinó —. Un placer conocerla...

— Inko — se apresuró a presentarse —. Midoriya Inko, un placer y el es mi esposo, Midoriya Hisashi — presentó a su marido para que esté se inclinara —. Un placer conocerte, te agradecemos que cuidaras a nuestro niño — Shotō se fijó, más que nada, en el interesante contraste de estaturas de la pareja; siendo Inko pequeña y regordeta mientras Hisashi es alto y corpulento. Le pareció tierno de cierta manera; a diferencia de sus padres, donde su madres es frágil y rota, mientras su padre es tosco y destructivo.

Luego de permitirle el paso a Shotō, este se vio sorprendido por qué Izuku también invitó a Katsuki -confirmando así, que Hisashi estaba tan dormido que siquiera se dió cuenta de cuándo permitieron entrar a Katsuki-; la novia de Katsuki, Tsuyu Asui, la cual se veía realmente graciosa con un gorrito de rayas rojas y amarillas; la pareja de amigos de Izuku, Ochako y Tenya; y también está Yugo Aoyama, el cual se veía muy entretenido con unas estrellitas -si, esos palitos que desprende brillo y chispas.

Obviamente, que su presencia fue notada y el primero en hablar y querer pertenecer siendo el centro de atención fue Katsuki.

— ¿Que hace el bastardo de mierda del mitad-mitad aquí? - grito crujiendo los dientes.

— No molestes, Katsuki-chan - dijo Tsuyu bebiendo de su taza de té.

— ¡Que agradable sorpresa que estés aquí Todoroki-kun! - exclamó Iida —. ¿Cómo ha estado tu noche buena? ¡Feliz navidad! ¡Me agrada que hayas sido considerado y estés aquí puntual a la hora del desayuno!

— ¡¿Ah?! — exclamó Katsuki golpeando la mesa con la palmas de sus manos — ¡¿No me digas que el Deku bastardo lo invito y que todos lo sabían?!

— Katsuki-chan, estás haciendo un escándalo — recalcó Tsuyu, a lo que Katsuki tuvo que sentarse mientras gruñía entre dientes. Ochako río divertida, Katsuki podría ser muy temperamental y todo, pero no podía desobedecer a Tsuyu por más que quisiera.

— Perdonen, no sabía que estarían aquí y no les traje nada a ustedes - se disculpa —. Aunque no le hubiera traído nada a Bakugo, de todos modos

— Como si quisiera algo tuyo, bastardo mitad-mitad

— ¡Todoroki-kun! - del pasillo salió Izuku, el cual venia con varias cajas de regalo, las cuales probablemente fueran para sus invitados.

— Feliz navidad Midoriya

— Igualmente Todoroki-kun — le sonríe dejando los regalos en la mesa —. Me alegra que llegues, estábamos por empezar a comer el osechi ryori y abrir los regalos.

Shotō se sentó a un lado de Tenya, que discutía con Ochako sobre la velocidad con la que se comía los bocadillos y el peligro que conlleva, exagerando un poco, claro.

Hisashi llegó al comedor con un Kurisumasu Kēki, más al ver a los chicos se vio asombrado y atemorizado.

— ¡Inko! ¡¿Desde cuándo tenemos tantos hijos?! — exclamó sin comprender la presencia de tantos adolescentes en su comedor, estaba seguro que las dos únicas navidades que había podido asistir -una cuando Izuku era bebé y otra cuando tenía seis años— solo estaban: su esposa, su hijo, Katsuki y él –y a lo mejor, los padres de Katsuki; Masaru y Mitsuki– ¡¿De dónde salieron tantos niños?!

— ¡Hisashi! Te avise que Izuku invito a sus amigos

— ¿Ah sí?

— Claro, mi cielo

— ¿Y por qué no invito a Katsuki-chan?

— ¡Si lo hicimos cielo!

— ¿Ah sí?

— Hisashi, estoy acá - levantó la mano Katsuki entre dientes, pensando en que tal vez la ineptitud de Izuku era culpa de su estúpido padre -lastima que Izuku no heredó nada de Inko, que le agradaba más de lo normal.

Tsuyu rápidamente, uso su lengua para darle un buen golpe en la nuca a su novio.

— Se respetuoso - le regaló para enfocarse en su té.

— Maldita renacuajo, te mataré

— Me quieres mucho para hacer algo como eso, Katsuki-chan - le dijo con mucha seguridad. Katsuki desvió la mirada, apoyando su mentón en la palma de su mano mientas murmuraba maldiciones; como hace cada vez que Tsuyu le deja callado. Nuevamente Ochako se ríe, pero acompañada de Izuku que buscaron encubrir sus risas con los pasabocas que habían en la mesa.

El desayuno transcurrió con relativa tranquilidad, aunque a veces Tsuyu tenía que darle un buen golpe a Katsuki para que no hablara de más o evitar su comportamiento irrespetuosa frente a la amable Inko.

Luego llegó el momento de abrir regalos.

— No pensé que invitarás a más personas y creí que estabas solo con tu madre - dijo Shotō pasando a Inko la canasta de regalos que le había comprado y a Izuku la caja.

— No era necesario Todoroki-kun - aunque fue Izuku quién hablo, tanto él como su madre se veían realmente avergonzados ante el detalle.

— No es nada, insisto que lo acepten

Izuku abrió la caja. Su corazón estaba por salirse de su lugar al ver aquella caja de cartón que le era imposible no reconocer.

— ¡Pero si esta es tan cara y exclusiva! — saco la figura de All Might, no era cualquier figura de All Might, el tamaño de esta era del doble de las que Izuku poseía y traía un kit de accesorios muy detallados -la capa, las botas, el cinturón.

— De nada

— ¡No puedo aceptarla!

— ¿La odias?

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Daría mi alma por ella! — se abrazo a la caja —. ¡Pero es tan costosa!

— Izuku, se honesto, quieres esa figura — dijo Ochako, aunque Izuku se veía algo inseguro de tomarla.

— Me vas a ofender si no la aceptas - dijo Shotō, convenciendo finalmente a Izuku.

— ¡Es mía! ¡Es mía! - Izuku se abrazo a la caja con mayor fuerza, restregándoselos su mejilla contra el cartón.

— Me alegro que te guste - Izuku dejo la caja a un lado, para sujetar uno de los regalos que el tenía para los invitados.

— Este lo prepare para ti - le tendió el regalo, Shotō no tardó en tomarlo y abrirlo con lentitud mortificante para Izuku, que estaba ansioso por la reacción de Shotō.

De la bolsa, Shotō saco una especie de peluche, este no era de oso o de conejo como comúnmente veía, sino que era un como de nieve que tenía su nombre bordado.

— De regreso a casa, lo ví y no pude dejar de pensar en ti - comento —. Le pedí a mi mamá que bordada tu nombre ¿Te gusta?

Shotō no comento nada, solo asintió con una leve sonrisa.

— Es muy amable de tu parte haber pensado en mí...

— ¡No planees rechazarlo!

— No iba a hacer eso, solo quería darte las gracias - Izuku se sonrojo de sobremanera, río nervioso para sentir —. Esto es mío ahora.

— No hay de qué. Me alegra que te gustará.

Entre tanto, Inko estaba apunto de desmayarse en brazos de su esposo al ver los costosos productos que traía la canasta.

Y en la casa de los Todoroki, Enji estaba furioso; no solo porque su hijo se ausentó en el desayuno de navidad por irse a ver a un amigo, sino que el dichoso desodorante era de una marca que All Might patrocina.

El desodorante tenía la tapa amarilla y dos antenas amarillas simulando el cabello del héroe, el resto del envase del desodorante era de los tonos del traje de All Might, pero lo más hiriente era la nota que traía, escrita por Shotō:

"Mejor oler tan bien como los grandes héroes ganadores, que a muerto vencido como los números dos"

Enji estaba teniendo pensamientos nada sanos de cómo matar a su hijo con ese desodorante.

¡Corto mi huevos! Esta vaina tiene más de 5000 palabras.

En Japón si es común que se hagan grandes filas en la cadena de restaurantes americanos KFC ¡Son muy populares!

El dulce que Fuyumi menciona, no es tan dulce como un pastel porque lleva poca azúcar, pues era más común prepararlo en época de guerra (cuando Japón pasaba una gran crisis económica)

El osechi ryori es un plato que se prepara con días de antelación, se considera muy importante en Japón y se guarda en cajas llamadas Jubako.

El Kurisumasu Kēki es un simple pastel de navidad decorado con fresas que simboliza la bandera de Japón.


	3. El maldito control

Para los fines de semana, cada estudiante de la clase 1-A tenía sus propios planes de cómo disfrutar dos días de descanso; leer, dormir, salir un rato, estudiar o simplemente pasar la tarde con amigos.

Para Denki, Hanta y Eijirō era matarse las neuronas con videojuegos toda la tarde como los buenos amigos que son, con botanas y bebidas. Podían jugar cualquier cosa, no tenían inconvenientes con tal de pasar una buena tarde de juegos. Aunque su pequeño ritual de los sábados fue descubierto por Mina, que por lo general salía con las chicas al centro comercial o al supermercado a reabastecer la nevera. Mina se sintió profundamente traicionada y decepcionada de sus amigos, pues nunca la invitaron a jugar con ellos y eso la hizo tacharlos de traidores, argumentando que ella era la mejor en videojuegos y que merecía ser considerada en sus planes.

Hanta fue el primero en ofrecer disculpas y le pidió que el día siguiente todos jugará videojuegos, a lo cual Mina accedió emocionada, más Eijirō levantó su mano para negar la invitación.

— ¡Lo lamento chicos! — junto sus manos a modo de disculpa para explicar su situación —. Ayer quedé con Bakugo de estudiar y ya saben cómo es, si le cancelo me va a mandar a volar al otro lado de Japón — dijo rascando su nuca avergonzado.

— En ese caso no hay remedio — comento Mina en un suspiro.

— ¡Pero no deben desplazar el día de juegos solo por mi! ¡Ustedes aprovechen! — comento Eijirō —. Tal vez la próxima semana pueda participar.

— Si insistes... — Hanta se vio interrumpido por un estornudo y su moqueo, Denki y Mina le ven extrañados.

— Viejo, no te ves muy bien — se atrevió a decir Denki mientras veía a Hanta limpiarse la nariz con el dorso de su mano, desde hace rato Hanta no paraba de moquear y estornudar, sus ojos estaban levemente rojos e hinchados, también había estado sudando demasiado para el clima tan agradable.

— No es nada... — aseguro. Más sin embargo, Hanta no mejoró esa noche, a la mañana siguiente estaba delirando en fiebre y se le dejo en su cuarto.

Solo quedaban Denki y Mina.

— ¡Boh! — se quejó Mina —. ¡Cuando me invitan todos tienen un inconveniente! — se quejó enojada haciendo un moflete.

— Yo aún estoy aquí — aseguro Denki levantando el pulgar.

— Pero así no es divertido, solo dos... — protesta Mina —. Además, apuesto que eres malísimo en videojuegos — Denki soltó un jadeo ofendido llevando su mano al pecho en clara señal de decepción.

— ¡Para tu información! ¡Soy un experto en videojuegos! — se defendió.

— ¡Mentira! — chilla Hanta desde el interior de su habitación para estornudar, permitiéndole a Mina lanzarle una mirada de burla a Denki, el cual se cruzó de brazos haciendo mojitos enojado.

— Pero aún así, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer — aseguro Denki a modo de defensa.

— ¡Podrían estudiar y hacer silencio! ¡Par de burros! — Katsuki les pasó por un lado, ambos se tensaron y mostraron unas sonrisas incómodas ante el comentario despectivo, mientras la carcajada del explosivo Katsuki llenaba el pasillo hasta perderse en el elevador.

— ¿Videojuegos?

— Videojuegos.

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Denki, aunque a Mina no le agradaba mucho el lugar; afirmaba que solo era un desastre sobrenatural mal acomodado, Denki tenía la mala costumbre de guarda cosas innecesarias y ponerlas de tal modo que su cuarto estuviera abarrotado de objetos sin concordancia. Era un acumulador compulsivo de "cositas" inútiles y baratas.

Aunque también era una curiosa habitación de búsqueda, era realmente entretenido buscar con la mirada los cachivaches que podría tener Denki; desde lo más loco e inesperado, hasta algo tan trivial. Como aquel juguete de flor que bailaba la Macarena.

Denki saco unas consolas portátiles de un cajón de su cómoda, ofreciéndole una a Mina.

— ¡Jo! ¡¿No tienes rosa?!

— No, una era de un primo que le compraron una versión más nueva y me la dejó — explico tomando puesto.

— Pues si, esto es bastante viejo, ahora todos usan la que se conecta al televisor.

— ¡Pero esta es portátil! Es más práctica y te salva en tiempos de crisis — aseguro firme.

— ¿Crisis? Esta cosita cuadrada no me da ni tres horas de entretenimiento ¡Su batería solo dura dos!

— Defectos menores, pues carga bastante rápido — luego de encender el aparato miró a Mina —. ¿Qué prefieres jugar? Tengo Mario, Sonic, estos juegos de mesa...

— ¡¿Cómo juegas un juego de mesa en la portátil?!

— ¡Pero si se puede! ¡Mira, mira! Es Ludo virtual.

— Pues no, quiero jugar Mario kart. Para jugar juegos de mesas saco monopolio.

Denki eligió a Mario y Mina a Peach, eligieron la pista arcoiris a petición de Denki.

Pero una vez empezaron a Mina le cubrió su visión una nube negra de humo.

— ¡¿Pero por qué?!

— Le ha presentado mucho al acelerador ¡Que tonta!

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Estoy de última?! ¡No!

— ¡Ja, ja! Realmente eres terrible — aunque la sonrisa de Denki –que iba en cuarto puesto– se borró al momento que Donkey Kong le pasó por un lado con el cohete y le hizo salir de la pista —. ¡No!

— ¡Si! — sonríe Mina —. ¡Eso se llama Karma!

— ¡Ah! ¡Esta cosa de la nube no puede ser más rápida!

— ¡Ahora estás de último!

— ¡No sé vale! ¡Hasta tú me pasaste!

Mina se movía de un lado a otro, como si con aquel vaivén fuese a ir más veloz o a esquivar más gente. A veces gritaba emocionada y lanzaba patadas, Denki presionaba las teclas del control con fuerza buscando retomar su lugar.

Mina se sentía feliz saboreaba la victoria al verse en quinto lugar y muy cerca de pasar a Daisy. Lástima que al tomar uno de los poderes se resbaló con una banana y los otros las alcanzaron.

— ¡¿Quién ha dejado eso ahí?! ¡¿Quiero ha sido?! ¡¿Fue Luigi no?! ¡Ese envidioso bigotudo!

Denki soltó una risa y dos golpes alegre, al verse recuperado y avanzado al segundo puesto.

— ¡No! — Mina alargó la "o" mientras se enfocaba nuevamente en el juego, aunque su euforia no se hizo esperar al ver que entre sus poderes había obtenido la estrella. ¡Entro en modo invencible! —. ¡Si! ¡Mueran! ¡Mueran! — empezó a avanzar entre los jugadores, embistiendolos con su habilidad y lanzandolos por la pista.

— ¡Bakugo! ¡Sal de ese cuerpo! — con una mano y sin alejar su vista del juego, Denki hacia extrañas señas mientras señala a Mina.

— ¡No me ofendas de ese modo!

Entre gritos y saltos, terminaron la pista arcoiris pero ninguno alcanzó el primer lugar; Mina había llegado de sexta y Denki de cuarto.

— ¡Aún así gane yo! ¡Tuve el cuarto puesto!

— ¡Tu matemáticas fallan, Bakaminari! ¡¿Desde cuándo el cuatro es mayor que el seis?!

— ¡¿Eh!?

Luego de una absurda pelea, en donde entraron peluches y almohadas voladoras usadas como proyectiles contra el otro, sin llegar a nada más que risas y una ridícula persecución en círculos, ambos se sentaron a devorar frituras y gaseosas al sentir hambre que solo la comida chatarra podría ser capaz de saciar.

— Entonces ¿Que deberíamos jugar ahora? — comento Denki con la boca llena de migas. Mina se lo medito bastante, haciendo muecas mientras inspecciona los juegos que hay disponibles en las portátiles.

— ¡¿Qué tal este?! — mostró orgullosa un juego que había capturado su atención, Denki hizo una mueca.

— No se, es de terror y luego me voy a mear por la noche y... ¡Es broma! ¡Vamos!

Claro, con el primer monstruo que se les apareció en la pequeña pantalla ambos dieron un grito terrible que hizo eco por todos lados. Momo e Iida tuvieron que ir a asegurarse que todo estuviera bien.

Luego del regaño de Iida por su imprudencia al no pensar en la salud emocional del resto al dar semejantes gritos, la contaminación sónica e importunar la paz, Momo les pidió que se mantuviera más a raya y que intentarán no hacer tanta bulla con esa típica amabilidad que la caracteriza.

— ¡Eso fue feo! — exclamó Denki cerrando la puerta.

— No tanto como tú cara cuando ese zombie nos devoró, pero sí

— ¡Eso es cruel! ¡No voy a cargar más tu celular!

— ¡Ah! ¡Luego no preguntes por qué no comparto mis patatas fritas contigo!

— ¡Pero si estás muy gorda! — recibió un golpe de almohada como respuesta.

Decidieron jugar algo más calmado, como Cokie mamma.

Sí claro... Cokie mamma "calmado"...

— ¡Se está quemando! ¡Se quema!

— ¡Se acaba el tiempo!

— ¡Lo haces mal, tonto! ¡¿No ves las flechas?!

— ¡Pero si lo hago! ¡Es la pantalla que no leé el movimiento!

— ¡Mierda! ¡Se va a encabronar!

— ¡No! ¡Me recuerda a mi mamá cuando se enoja!

— ¡Da mucho miedo!

Y así, perdieron.

Quedaron en ir a la sala común y usar el televisor para jugar carreras, para su buena fortuna solo estaba Shotō leyendo una revista mientras bebía té verde.

Shotō no tuvo problema en que se sentarán a jugar, lo que no espero es que se volviera más interesante la pelea de esos dos que el artículo que criticaba a su viejo muy duramente.

Pues apesar de que ambos estaban sentados a cada extremo del sofá, Mina estiraba su pierna en dirección a Denki para pagarle el control y Denki usaba su mano izquierda contra la mejilla de Mina.

— ¡Ya deja de querer hacer trampa!

— ¡No hago trampa! ¡Pongo las cosas parejas! — se defendió —. ¡Me diste un control dañado! ¡Es culpa del maldito control!

— ¡No es el control! ¡Tú eres pésima jugando!

— ¡Tú no tienes derecho a decir eso! ¡Has chocado con todo lo de tu caminó!

— ¡Eres una tramposa y mala perdedora!

Ambos soltaron los controles, para empezar una pequeña riña donde se agarran de la mechas y hablaban hacia arriba, mientras soltaba torpes patadas al aire y leves manotones.

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí, Todoroki-kun? — llegó Izuku acompañado de Ochako, ambos miraban la situación sin comprender.

— Algo divertido — afirmó Shotō al momento que Mina y Denki se caen del sofá aún peleando.

En la noche, cuando Eijirō abandonaba el cuarto de Katsuki y se dirigía a la cocina, acariciando su cabeza después de una buena docena de golpes, se encontró con Denki y Mina subiendo con unas benditas en sus rostro.

— ¿Qué tal sus videojuegos?

— ¡Muy bien! — aseguran con alegres sonrisas, una vez Eijirō se alejó afirmando que aquello era bueno, Denki y Mina empezaron a golpearse con los codos en el costado de modo competitivo.

— ¡Juegas horrible!

— ¡Eres un tonto y un perdedor!


	4. Eres jodidamente lindo al sonreí

Así como la pólvora es llevada por el viento y esparcida por todos lados, así van los chismes y rumores de oreja a oreja.

— ¡¿Ya han escuchado que el alumno estrella de la clase C logró ser transferido al curso de héroes?! — exclamó Mezō Shōji al grupo, con un entusiasmo ensordecedor y aplaudiendo para captar la atención de todos. Ochako gruñe con fastidió.

— ¡Shōji! ¡Deja el escándalo! Es tan molesto que siempre estés gritando y buscando que todos nos enteremos de tus chismes raros — se quejó, llevando su dedo meñique a su oreja para rascarla.

— ¡Cómo vicepresidente de la clase me parece de suma importancia que estén enterados de estas cosas! — afirmó poniendo una mano sobre su pecho, con una sonrisa cubierta por su pañoleta —. ¿No Midoriya-kun?

— ¿Y a mí que? Digo, sí, se viene Shinsō Hitoshi del departamento general, pero realmente no me parece algo trascendental — aseguro Izuku, con sus piernas sobre la mesa y la mirada fija en el móvil.

— ¡¿No era ese chico adorable que controla mentes?! — exclama Kyōka con un leve sonrojó y una gran sonrisa, para empezar a jugar con una de sus auriculares nerviosa pero manteniendo esa sonrisa boba —. ¡¿Me habré excedido con el maquillaje?! ¡¿Deberé ponerme más?! ¡¿Si estoy guapa, no?!

— Me parece que estás bien — dijo Hagakure Toru con gentileza, más solo recibió una mirada sarcástica de Kyōka y una sonrisa torcida.

— ¿Tú qué diablos sabes? ¿Si quiera sabes cómo se ve tú supuesto rostro? ¡Mejor quédate en silencio para ver si realmente desapareces! — Toru se vio intimidada por la dureza de Kyōka, prefirió girarse sin más que agregar, apretando los bordes de su falda apenada por su torpe comentario. Mina se acercó a ella, y sostuvo sus manos con delicadeza para regalarle una cálida sonrisa que la reconfortó un poco.

— No estoy del todo de acuerdo con que esté sujeto entre a la clase — opino Tenya —. ¡Digo! Si estaba en el departamento general era por algo ¡Seguramente es un inútil! — saco de su bolso un paquete de papas fritas y empezó a comer mientras rascaba su estómago.

— ¿Acaso no hay momento del día en el que no comas como cerdo? — le recriminó Ochako, recibiendo de respuesta que Tenya subiera sus hombros como gesto de poca importancia.

— Más inútil que Mineta, lo dudo— aseguro Momo mirando una revista. Mineta bajo su libro ofendido mientras gritaba.

— ¡Mi poder no está en la fuerza! ¡Esta en como sepa usarlo! — le señaló —. ¡Yo al menos aprovecho el potencial de mi habilidad! ¡Tú solo eres una mona que no sabe hacer más que armás!

— Las armas destruyen enemigos — afirma Momo —. Tus bolas solo son chistosas, parecen testículo.

— ¡Eres horrible, mujer perversa!

— ¡Callense! ¡Mierda! ¡¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer que contaminar mis oídos con sus mierdas?! — Eijirō les lanzó un libro, que terminó contra Aoyama Yugo, que estaba entretenido mirando una polilla, para ser interrumpido por el golpe. Hanta se permitió reírse a carcajadas de la suerte de Yugo mientras le sacaba fotos.

— ¡Eijirō! ¿Que te he dicho de esas palabras nada optimista y desagradables? — le reprocha Katsuki haciendo un puchero, cuando Eijirō estaba por decirle algo, de su bolsillo saco un caramelo que le metió a la boca para girarse a sus compañeros con una sonrisa -. Me parece que cualquiera puede ser héroe mientras ponga empeñó, seguro Hitoshi ha trabajado mucho para ser aceptado - afirmó sonríente.

— ¡A diferencia de Izuku que le chupo los huevos a All Might, el peor y más horrible héroe! - grito Eijirō para burlarse, una vez acabo con el caramelo. Izuku se levantó abruptamente de su lugar para tomar el pupitre de Katsuki y lanzarlo en dirección a Eijirō, que solo lo golpeo con su brazo endurecido para desviarlo.

— ¡¿Quieres repetir eso, cerebro de piedra?!

— ¡Que te la mamaste al puro estilo "plus ultra"!

Shotō sostiene a Izuku y Katsuki a Eijirō, evitando una posible batalla entre esos dos. La última vez Yugo termino en la enfermería al momento de que Izuku se lo aventó a Eijirō y este le golpeó partiendo algunas de sus costillas.

— ¡Eijirō! ¡Deja de fastidiar a Izuku! — grito Tsuyu enojada.

— ¡¿O que?! ¡¿Me vas a vomitar encima moscas?!

— ¡Eijirō basta! — le cubrió Katsuki la boca

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? — Shota Aizawa entro al salón sin comprender la escena montada por sus estudiantes.

\- ¡Profesor! ¡Profesor! - Tsuyu empezó a saltar para señalar acusadoramente a Eijirō —. Se ha estado metiendo con Izuku-chan - le acusó.

— ¡¿Segura que no eres mitad sapo en vez de rana?! ¡Lame suelas! - Eijirō se quitó la mano de Katsuki para gritarle, Tsuyu solo le dió la espalda sonriendo satisfecha.

— ¡Está bueno! ¡Siéntense! - todos acudieron a sus lugares de mala gana —. Bien, me parece que Shōji e Izuku debieron informarles de que hoy tenemos transferido a un estudiante del departamento general. Por favor, tratenlo bien. Shinsō, pasa por favor, no seas tímido.

— ¡No soy tímido! ¡Esperaba mi señal! — entonces, con una alegre sonrisa y sus ojos púrpuras bien abiertos, Hitoshi entro inspeccionando el lugar con una mirada alegré. Se paro en el centro del aula frente al pizarrón —. ¡Mi nombre es Shinsō Hitoshi! Anteriormente, pertenecía al departamento general ¡Pero con mis esfuerzos logré calificar para el departamento de héroes! No me importa no ser muy popular, solo me gusta la idea de ayudar a las personas a poseer un mejor futuro y crear una brillante nación con fuertes muros ¡Espero todos seamos amigos! — les dedicó una brillante sonrisa, que saco de lugar a todos, menos Kyoka que se emocionó y soltó un chillido entusiasmada.

— Y yo que pensaba que los ideales de Mineta de un futuro más decente para la juventud eran ridículos — musitó Momo, con una sonrisa burlesca finjiendo leer un libro cuando entre las páginas tenía una revista.

Claro que, a Hitoshi le tomo solo hasta la hora del almuerzo darse cuenta que sus compañeros de clase no son muy cálidos. Busco interactuar con ellos, pero más allá de Kyoka que no dejaba de pasar sus manos por sus hombros y pecho, nadie quería tener algo que ver con él. Había notado que Katsuki quería invitarlos a comer con él, más Eijirō lo tomo de la cintura y lo monto sobre su hombro alejándolo aún cuando el rubio no dejaba de protestar.

Hitoshi se conformo con sentarse con Hatsume Mei, su amiga del departamento de apoyo.

— No lo entiendo; les saludé amablemente, la conté mis ideales y ofrecí mi sincera amistad ¿Hice algo mal? — comentaba Hitoshi mientras jugaba con su comida, pues esperaba hacerse amigo de toda la clase esa misma tarde. Mei lo medito, mientras sus manos se pasean por un pajarito mecánico que tenía.

— Bueno... La clase estrella de este año no es muy simpática... — dijo Mei —. Tengo entendido que prefieren el silencio o mostrarse antipáticos más que nada, el más hablador es el vicepresidente que también es muy chismoso. Casi todos están aquí para hacer dinero como heroes — Hitoshi hizo una mueca ante aquello comentado.

— ¡Una vez me enfrente a Midoriya-san! ¡Nuestra batalla fue limpia aún cuando mi quirk no es tan fuerte!

— Si por limpia te refieres a que Midoriya no le importó tu salud física y mental para mandarte a volar de un golpe y casi matarte, pues si, no hubo ninguna falta — dijo rápidamente mientras hacia un moflete, a ella no le agradaba Izuku.

— Bakugo es muy apasionado, siempre optimista y se esfuerza por ser el mejor héroe de todos que llegue a ser el número uno. Tan agradable...

— Él es diferente ¿No ves a Todoroki-sama? Él quiere ser el mejor héroe falso; ¡Hace trampa en los exámenes, es un abusivo y solo le importa la opinión de su padre! Él es muy malo y finge no romper un plato y ser un ángel frente a los profesores e Izuku.

— Pero... ¿Ya es bueno que intente darle una buena impresión a Izuku?

— Izuku es el pupilo de All Might, solo está con él por conveniencia; le favorece ser cercano al pupilo del número uno

— Tal vez la clase de héroes no es tan maravillosa como la pintan...

— ¡Eso no es verdad! - de la nada, Kendō Itsuka aparece dándoles un susto al par de amigos, que se abrazan por semejante interrupción —. ¡La clase B es la más cálida y amigable que hay! ¡Siempre están ahí para los amigos! ¡No entiendo cómo tu genial talento se desperdicia en la clase de la chusma! ¡Deberías montar una demanda por la negligencia con la que te han tratado! Y... — en eso, Monoma Neitō tomo a Itsuka del cuello de la camisa y se la lleva arrastras mientras ella continúa diciendo porque su clase es más genial.

— Bueno... Ella es apasionada

— E inoportuna... - se soltó de Hitoshi para permitir al pajarito mecánico volar —. Mira Hitoshi, la idea es que sea pequeño pero fuerte y veloz para llevar mensajes ¿No es lindo? También llevaría paquetes...

— ¡Es muy genial! Siempre has mostrado gran talento - las mejillas de Mei se sonrojan mostrando una tímida sonrisa.

— Tampoco es tan original, solo pensé que sería divertido la idea del "pajarito que me lo contó"

Un estruendo se escuchó tras ellos, que se giran para ver una especie de pelea. Se trataba de Eijirō -no era sorpresa- y un chico de espaldas, Hitoshi busco hacer memoria de quién podría ser, más a su mente no venían recuerdos de ese rubio.

Katsuki estaba en medio, interviniendo y haciendo de mediador, mientras Hanta grababa y Mina se mantenía alejada y silenciosa. Solo cuando el rubio se giró y de su cuerpo desprendió un rayo que cae sobre Eijirō, Hitoshi es capaz de reconocerlo; ese chico peleó con la chica de cabello de plantas de la otra clase. Noto que se alejaba sin escuchar los reclamos de Eijirō, que nuevamente era contenido por Katsuki. Hitoshi le siguió con la mirada, notando una diminuta deformación en el rostro del rubio al pasar por un lado suyo.

Su mejilla se había estirado levemente hacia la izquierda, en su mirada había mucha arrogancia fija en el frente, su sonrisa están torcida, llena de diversión grotesca ante el ataque que desprendió. Parecía orgulloso de sí mismo, aún cuando no le causo efecto a Eijirō, solo se había divertido.

Hitoshi sintió un vuelco dentro de él, le siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió entre los pasillos.

— ¿Él quien es?

— Kaminari Denki — responde Mei nerviosa —. Una vez le ofrecí diseñar algo para que controle sus rayos y su dirección, pero a él no parece interesarle donde caigan ¡Es muy sádico! ¡Le divierte el dolor ajeno! — Mei se vio horrorizada y miró a Hitoshi, que más bien estaba fascinado. Mei miró a Hitoshi y luego por donde se fue Denki —. No Hitoshi, controla tu impulsiva de idiotez...

— ¡No quiero!

— Hitoshi, las tendencias suicidas son malas...

— ¡No es suicidio, es una nueva meta!

— Hitoshi...

— ¡Me haré su amigo!

— ¿Que hizo él para merecerte?

— ¡Ser inusual y genial! ¡¿No viste como de espaldas género un rayo y le dió a Kirishima-kun?!

— ¡Pero Hitoshi...!

— ¡Mei, si no es difícil no es divertido!

— No es que sea difícil — negó Mei con la cabeza —. Es que sea peligroso, el puede dejarte tostado ¿Y tú? No podrías siquiera tocarlo sin terminar con quemaduras de segundo grado...

— ¿Dudas de mí irritante insistencia y mi habilidad para socializar y adaptarme al entorno? ¡Me ofendes!

— Dudo de tu sentido de racionalidad...

— ¡Listo! ¡Seré el nuevo mejor amigo de...! ¿Cómo se llamaba?

— ¿Y si mejor te juntas con Tokoyami-san? Escuché que es muy alegré y raro; lleno de luminosidad, así como a ti te encantan...

— Mei, dime su nombre por favor...

— Kaminari Denki

— ¡Kaminari Denki!

Una vez acabado el almuerzo, y sentir nada disimulados manoseos y pellizco de parte de Kyoka, que buscaba insistentemente un tema de conversación, Hitoshi regresó a clases normales. En la clase, a veces para molestarle, Hanta le lanzaba papeles y Momo le lanzaba besos -más que nada para verlo sonrojado, haciendo enojar a Kyoka, que le terminaba golpeando con sus auriculares- pero aparte de ello, todo normal.

_Dudo terminar entero si sus uñas me siguen pellizcando_ pensaba Hitoshi al sentir las garras de Kyoka sobre su muslo ¿Por qué le tocó sentarse a un lado de la acosadora loca?

Una vez acabada la clase, intentó escapar tan rápido como pudo de las uñas de Kyoka que no paraba de manosearlo; esa noche no dormiría tranquilo hasta haberle puesto seis seguros y tres candados a su cuarto ¡Y le parece poco!

En medio de la salida, busco desesperadamente a Denki, el cual estaba caminando a la par de Mina, Hanta, Katsuki y Eijirō. A la par relativamente, pues iba más atrás de ellos.

Estaba por acercarse cuando fue interrumpido por Mezō, que se ofreció a mostrarle los dormitorios y presentarle a sus compañeros.

Acepto con una sonrisa forzada, viendo la oportunidad de tratar con Denki escaparse.

— Esta es el área de chicos, tú duermes en el piso cuatro, y esa el área de chicas. No entres ahí a menos que te inviten

— ¿Pero por qué vamos ahí?

— Mina me pidió unas notas, pero Hanta y Eijirō la arrastraron a hacerles comida

— Oh...

Hitoshi se balancea de adelante a atrás mirando a Mezō tocar la puerta, en eso, frente a él pasa Ochako con las manos en el bolsillo llendo directo a su cuarto. La recordaba por la pelea de Katsuki, ella dió buena batalla. Sonríe, para dirigirse a ella.

— ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? — fue ignorado a niveles olímpicos —. ¿Eres Uraraka-san, no? Un gusto, soy... - Hitoshi sin darse cuenta, en medio de su persecución a Ochako, entro a su habitación ¡Apenas metiendo un pie! Cosa que enfureció a Ochako, que le dió una bofetada.

Hitoshi empezó a flotar. Ochako lo toma del pie y lo manda lejos de ella y su cuarto. Solo cuando azota la puerta, Hitoshi cae al suelo bruscamente.

—No molestes a Uraraka-san, no es muy amable con la gente que entra en su cuarto, o con la gente en general — le dijo Mezō dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

— Si, creo que lo he captado...

Luego de que se instalará, se permitió bajar a la sala común a ver si se hacía amigo de alguien -o dicho caso, encontraba a Denki, el cual había capturado su atención- más quiso escapar al ver a Kyoka pegada al teléfono en el sofá.

"_Largo, largo, que ella te va a devorar_" dió media vuelta y se alejó a toda marcha sin meditarselo un segundo, le había cogido miedo a las uñas moradas con panditas de Kyoka. Llegando al pasillo del elevador chocó con alguien de su misma altura.

— ¡Kaminari! — no podía creer que su suerte fuera tan buena, le regaló una sonrisa amable al verlo. El solo arqueo una ceja mirándolo con desinterés.

— El lava cerebros - dijo insípido, sin darle importancia.

— Hitoshi — corrige — Shinsō Hitoshi — extendió su mano esperando un apretón, mostrando confianza en su sonrisa. Denki miró la mano Hitoshi y luego los ojos púrpuras en los cuales no había ni una pizca de malicia. Le sonríe de forma torcida, cosa que removió algo en el interior de Hitoshi, entre el entusiasmo y la alegría.

Apenas Denki sujeto su mano, sintió una intensa corriente pasar de sus dedos a su manos, aquel ardor electrizante paso rápido por todos los nervios de su brazo hasta alcanzar su hombro y pecho, su cuerpo entero fue atrapado en una dolorosa descarga eléctrica que no solo dejo su cabello más esponjado de lo que ya era, sino que lo dejo tostado y petrificado.

Las sádicas carcajadas de Denki no se hicieron esperar, soltó la tiesa mano de Hitoshi para sujetar su estómago con ambos brazos. Hitoshi no reacciona, su rostro tenía una mueca en forma de sonrisa muy estática, de sus cabellos salían leves capas de humo muy finas, y se sentía desconectado de su cerebro. Más aún estaba algo conciencia, el movimiento imperativo de sus ojos lo dejaba claro, solo se enfocó en Denki sin ser capaz de pensar o decir algo.

Pero se sentía realmente bien, verlo reírse así sea de su desgracia era realmente encantador. El chico era muy ruidoso, con su boca bien abierta mientras se burlaba de su ingenuidad, pero era maravilloso.

— ¡Realmente eres ridículo! — le palmeo un hombro sin parar de reír —. Con un Quirk como el tuyo se esperaría que fueras desconfiado, pero eres tan transparente que da pena y gracia ¡Ja!

— ¡Bakaminari! ¡¿Que has hecho con Hitoshi-kun?! — Kyoka llegó enfurecida, mirando a Denki con rabia. El chico aún sonriendo se encoge de hombros. Se alejó con leves carcajadas, pasándole por un lado a Kyoka que corrió a socorrer a Hitoshi. Acariciaba su rostro mientras le aseguraba que estaría bien y que lo cuidaría, esto mientras le arrastra al elevador.

Hitoshi se sintió nervioso, especialmente porque Kyoka se lo llevaba a su piso en el área de chicas y no al correspondiente suyo, si no fuera porque en el camino se encontraron con Fumikage, probablemente hubiera terminado de adorno en el cuarto de Kyoka.

Aunque Hitoshi sintió que aquel acto era un insignificante progresó para conocer mejor a Denki -el chico que al tocer su rostro, lo deforma en la sonrisa más interesante y atrayente que en su vida hubiera apreciado-, solo terminaron igual, pues Denki no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en llevarse con él; parecía conforme con su grupo de amigos disparejos.

Mina Aishido, la cual es calmada y tímida, aunque siempre manteniendo el optimismo. No es de conversar mucho y es muy insegura consigo mimas, Hanta la tenía de ama de llaves.

Hanta Sero, le encanta burlarse de los otros y documentar las desgracias agenss con su celular. Es desordenado y siempre abusa de la amabilidad de Mina, también es alguien tramposo e impredecible.

Eijirō Kirishima, un abusivo en todo el contexto de la palabra. Es vulgar, tosco y terriblemente honesto -no con esa honestidad para hacerte mejorar, sino una destructiva solo para hacerte sentir mal-, tiene un sentido de pertenencia muy agudo y detesta que le miren demás.

Katsuki Bakugo, optimista y de buena fé. Siempre sonríe, es muy competitivo pero sin llegar a lo insano, le encanta ser participativo e incluyente con los demás. Pero también es bromistas y sarcástico, con un humor bastante ácido.

No tenía sentido que se junte con ellos, parecía tener una relación relativamente estable. Lo único que todos tenían en común, era el divertirse con locuras problemáticas.

— Hitoshi, ya deja el tema ¿Si? — le suplico Mei por milésima vez esa semana —. ¿Cuántas veces has ido a enfermería por ser electrocutado por "el microondas"?

— ¡No tiene nada de malo, Mei! — afirmó —. Solo no hemos tenido la oportunidad de sentarnos a hablar calmadamente

— ¿Calmadamente? ¡El no deja de quemar tus neuronas con sus corrientazos! ¡Hitoshi, por favor!

— Mei, puedo encajar en este curso y sus extraños alumnos ¿Por qué lo dudas?

— ¿Por qué te aferrarse tanto a él? ¿No será que estás enamorado?

Ante aquella fuerte acusación, Hitoshi abrió sus ojos de par a par para ver a Mei. Ella se notaba seri al decirlo, más mantenía su preocupación.

— No Mei, por supuesto que...

— ¿No te molestaría entonces que te mire con mi nuevo bebé?

— ¿Cuál sería?

— ¡Mira! — de su bolsa, saco unos lentes, parecían muy simples —. La idea es que reflejen el estado emocional de tu enemigo y la causa de esté, así lo aprovechas y ¡Pam! Golpe psicológico

— Hay veces en las que me espantas, Mei...

— Solo te voy a hechar un vistazo... — Mei se coloca los lentes y observa fijamente a Hitoshi. Se mantuvieron fijos en el otro durante largos minutos.

— ¡¿Y bien?!

— ¡Es que está cargando!

— ¡Mei!

— El tiempo es un defecto menor, solo es un momentito...

Fue interrumpida por el timbre que indicaba que finaliza la hora del almuerzo, Mei guardo los datos para así poder registrar ella en su computadora los síntomas de Hitoshi.

Hitoshi no se veía muy interesado en la clase, solo puede garabatear en su cuaderno cosas si importancia mientras pasa por alto las bolitas de papel que Hanta le avienta.

¿Saben que es lo malo de ignorar la clase? Que te peguen con la regla en la cabeza.

Al finalizar la clase, se la paso sobando el área afectada con mucho esmeró mientras se quejaba de los buenos golpes que reparte Mic.

¡Dios! Ese hombre era muy estricto.

Esquivo a Kyōka a toda costa, manteniéndose a una distancia prudencial de ella y Momo -la cual, al finalizar la clase, se aprovecho de que se había inclinado a recoger su bolígrafo caído y le regaló una buena nalgada.

Las mujeres no son todas como la dulce Mei. Anota mentalmente apretando las correas de su mochila.

La verdad es que no tenía ni ganas de comer, se encerró en su cuarto dando vueltas en la cama incómodo ¿Por qué los del curso de héroes escasean de nobleza? ¿Dónde está el orgullo y la honradez? ¡¿Por qué las chicas parecen querer matarlo?! Eso último solo aplica para Momo, Kyōka y Ochako.

Todo era tan complicado, tan fuera de sitio...

Sintió su garganta seca, realmente necesitaba agua y algo de comer, como un panqué dulce.

De mala gana, tuvo que hacer todo el recorrido a la cocina, siendo detenido por una discusión entre Kyōka y Denki. El chico la ignoraba, mientras ella le gritaba.

— ¡Eres una plaga! ¡Acaparando la atención de Hitoshi-kun! — le recriminó —. Realmente no sé qué hace alguien tan plasta en este lugar, tu no eres un héroe solo una bola de energía que sirve de cargador.

Denki no contesta, solo jugaba con el vaso de agua vasio. Kyōka le tiró el vaso, cae y se esparce el vidrio por el suelo.

— ¡Responde!

— Jirō-san, basta - Hitoshi salió, dejando que la chica le mire, empieza una extraña explicación innecesaria sobre lo sucedido mientras se cerca a él.

Denki bufo, desvío la mirada mientras hacia muecas al escuchar la voz de Jirō con ese tono meloso que realmente le irrita. Más al cabo de unos pocos segundos, su voz dejo de ser un taladrante castigo para sus oídos. Se giro para ver que clase de magia silenció a Kyoka.

— Disculpa — musita Shinsō —. Ve a tu cuarto y preparate para dormir — luego de aquella simple orden, Kyoka se alejó por la entrada de la cocina. Denki arquea una ceja mirando aquello como la más grande locura de su vida.

Hitoshi se giro rápidamente a ver a Denki, justo antes de lograr decir algo, Denki explotó en carcajadas.

—¡Mira que usar tu poder con ella se llama abuso! — la cara de Hitoshi se torno roja ante aquella acusación a modo de burla.

— ¡No! ¡Solo hice lo correcto! — afirmo Hitoshi, aunque luego de meditar la situación descubrió el detalle de que si había abusado de su poder, llevo ambas manos a sus mejillas con mucha pena.

— Todo un héroe ¿No?

— ¡Soy un deshora! — revolvió su cabello con ambas manos, chillando enojado y fastidiado.

— Es evidente que jamás serás un héroe con esa debilidad

Aunque sus palabras fueron duras y burlonas, Hitoshi solo le dedico una mirada solemne, olvidando su berrinche de frustración al haber roto su juramento sobre el abuso de su poder. Con toda la seguridad que jamás creyó reunir le afirmo severo.

— ¡Mis momentos de debilidad no definen quien soy! — Denki solo expuso una sonrisa burlesca —. Seré un héroe, el que salve a todos los que estén perdidos ¡Y mi poder será usado siempre para el bien! — afirma con determinación inquebrantable —. Así como tu también quieres ser un héroe... Lo serás ¿No? Uno muy poco convencional, pero muy potente...

Denki, observaba sin expresión en particular la sonrisa cálida que Hitoshi. Desvío la mirada, sujetado su rostro con una mano y cerrando los ojos con pesadez.

Joder, le había deslumbrado.

— Seré el más poderoso de los héroes — afirma Denki.

— Estoy seguro que así será — Denki le paso por un lado, chocando su hombro con el contrario para mostrarle una medía sonrisa. No eres burlescas, sino más bien determinada y orgullosa.

Hitoshi sintió su mundo hacerse pedazos y rearmarse en una milésima de segundo. Su corazón se estremeció, mientras se encogía en su lugar con la cara haciendo competencia a una manzana madura. Aquel diminuto gesto de parte de Denki le descolocó por completo.

Al fía siguiente, nuevamente con Mei -¿Con quien más?

— ¿Deseas los resultados de mi análisis? — pregunto Mei jugando con las berenjenas de su almuerzo. Hitoshi seguía apoyando su mejilla en la palma de su mano, contemplado el perfil sonriente del rubio eléctrico. Suspiro con calma.

— No gracias, no me hace falta.

Joder con aquella sonrisa, que era la más jodidamente linda que había visto en su vida.

El nombre de Jirō es un joda, unos le escriben Jirou y otros Jiro :'v hasta la wiki juega conmigo...

Bueno bye~


	5. Tengamos malas intenciones

Dicen que existe algo mucho más complejo de lo que nuestros ojos pueden entender a través del cristal de la ventana. Algo incomprendido y loco, algo maravilloso pero lejano.

¿Que pasa cuando deseas pertenecer y que pertenezcan? ¿Cuantos desvaríos estas dispuesto a comprender en su totalidad para llegar a ese extremo tan utópico?

¡Dejando la poesía de lado! Concentremos nuestra atención en el tema que realmente nos interesa en este momento: el enojado profesor de pociones.

— ¡Si creen que esto es un asunto de gracia pues piensan mal! — vociferó Sekijirō Kan realmente furioso, si ya de por si el hombre era intimidante con su rostro calmado; con aquellas venas en su cuello y frente apuntó de reventar era una autentica pesadilla —. La amortentia que les enseñe la semana pasada no es un juego, al consumirla la obsesión que se crea es peligrosa ¡Quien la haya tomado que se ponga de pie y se disculpé! — nadie en la clase se levantó, todos permanecían expectantes al posible culpable mirándose los unos a los otros con pesadez. Kan frunce más su gestó, incrédulo y enfurecido por la falta de respeto —. En ese caso, como nadie es culpable; Gryffindor pierde sesenta puntos, obviamente por cada cabeza en esta clase — las quejas no se han hecho esperar, más Kan solo sonríe sínico —. ¿Oh, con que en esas estamos? Ahora deberán leer su libro de hiervas y hongos, para escribir un ensayo de treinta páginas que presentar la siguiente clase sobre las plantas usadas en las diferentes pociones que existen, sus variables y sus beneficios en el mundo mágico ¿Alguna otra duda?

Antes de protestar, la clase había acabado y los estudiantes abandonado el aula con un terrible mal genio causado por la tarea extra.

Y como la pólvora llevada por el viento, el chisme no se ha hecho esperar y todo Hogwarts estaba al tanto que los alumnos de quinto año de Gryffindor tenían un ladrón de pociones.

— Esto es malo, muy pero muy malo — afirma Izuku que pertenece a al grupo de estudiantes acusados del robo. Junto a el está su amiga Ochako –que pertenece a Hufflepuff– y Tenya —el cual asiste a Ravenclaw–

— Perder casi mil puntos de golpe, eso es una deshonra ¡Pero más terrible es que el ladrón no de la cara y enfrente las consecuencias de sus actos y así se disculpé! — exclamó Tebya indignado —. ¡Imperdonable tal falta de respeto contra la clase de pociones, el profesor y sus compañeros!

— ¡Seguramente fue un estudiante de Slytherin! — afirma Ochako —. Son gente perversa y sin escrúpulos, no les importa más que ganar y humillar a los demás — el pequeño quejido de indignación y los rostros en blanco de Izuku y Tenya, hicieron que Ochako gire su rostro con temor encontrándose a Yuga y Shotō; ambos de Slytherin.

— ¡Ahora se que la amabilidad con la que tanto pintan y hace relucir a los de Hufflepuff es tan falsa como el reflejo del espejo de Oesed! — se giro Yuga con una pose dramática, alejándose lleno de rabia y tristeza. Shotō lo miro irse para girarse a ver al trío de amigos.

— Gracias, ya no lo soportaba — dijo en un suspiró, Ochako río nerviosa —. Pero no he robado nada, aclaró.

— ¡No, no, no! — Izuku se apresuró a intervenir entre Ochako y Shotō —. ¡Es que han robado la amortentia en clase de pociones y Gryffindor fue el último grupo que la contempló y guardo! ¡Por lo que nos has quitado más de mil puntos por su desaparición! — explica rápidamente.

— Lo sé, Aoyama ya me había comentado algo — aseguró —. Solo que afirma que se trataba del "sangre sucia" de Bakugo

— ¿Kaccha? ¿Por que él? — le mira confundido, sin entender el motivo por el cuál Katsuki robarias algo.

— Lo lamento, Midoriya — se disculpo —. Uraraka nos interrumpió antes de que me dijera el porque de sus sospechas — la cara de Ochako se coloró y una mirada avergonzada se presenta.

— ¡Realmente lo lamento, mi intención nunca fue ofenderlos! — se apresuró a disculparse, completamente roja y apenada.

— Descuida, si no perteneciera a Slytherin, probablemente también le echaría toda la culpa de mis desgracias a su gente — aseguró sin un ápice de duda.

Aunque esta conversación se iba en picada entre los sonrojos de vergüenza de Ochako y los murmullos repentinos de Izuku con respecto al tema, no llama realmente la atención. Aunque había captado la mirada nada discreta de Mina, que solo se quedo mirando al reconocer a Ochako; una compañera de casa a la cual pertenece. El tema del robo le hizo recordar un asunto pendiente con sus buenos amigos y que estaba más que dispuesta a terminar, así Katsuki usará el maleficio Anteoculatia en ella como la última vez –en la cual, por cierto, Katsuki termino castigado y con doscientos cincuenta puntos menos.

Sonríe maliciosa para girase a sus amigos.

— ¡He recordado un tema archi-mega-ultra importante! — miró a sus amigos sonriendo, Denki y Hanta –que también pertenecen a Hufflepuff– se miran inseguros, Katsuki ignora a Mina y sigue bebiendo su cerveza de mantequilla sin darle ruedos al asunto. Mina se lamenta el no haber encontrado a Eijirō por el camino, pero se conforma con sacarle el dato a los presentes.

— ¿Que sería? — se atrevió a preguntar Denki, aun cuando Hanta le había mostrado tanta inseguridad en su ojos.

— ¡Su amortentia! — afirma con sus ojos brillantes, Denki quiso poder tragarse sus palabras e intento huir, más su pie fue atrapado por su amiga que le sonreía de un manera algo aterradora

— Oh diablos...

— ¡Oh si! — afirma mostrando sus dientes en una gran sonrisa —. Y este vez, ni aunque Bakugo me ponga cola se salvarán de responder — aseguró señalándoles. Aun a pesar de la advertencia, Hanta busco huir por el pasillo desolado. Mina solo arrastro a Denki para ir junto a Hanta y atraparlo, Katsuki por alguna razón se veía perdido y disperso, solo caminaba en silenció luego de haber terminado su bebida en el gran salón —. ¡Vamos chicos! ¡No sean tan cobardes! — infló las mejillas —. El aroma de cada amortentia es único, dependiendo de aquello que te gusta, el lugar que adoradas estar y la persona que amas o amaras.

— Deberías aprender así para todo y no solo sobre pociones de amor — se atrevió a comentar Hanta, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la nuca cortesía de Mina.

— Mi amortentia olía a: okra recién hecha, así como la que mi mamá prepara; también a sudor, ropa usada y desinfectante, algo así como el estudió de danzas al que antes iba ¡Mi lugar favorito! Y por supuesto, el aroma a madera cortada del genial Todoroki-kun — suspiró llevando ambas manos a sus mejillas —. Ustedes deben decirme cual es el olor que percibían ¡Vamos!

— Bueno... — Denki miro a Hanta sorprendido, pues fue el primero en atreverse a hablar aún cuando mostraba nervios en su sonrisa —. Olía como a naranjas...

— Ajá... — Mina le animo a continuar, con una sonrisa insinuante.

— También a revistas, tinta y papel; probablemente de la tienda de comics.

— ¡Si, si! ¡Continua! — Mina pasaba sus ojo sobre Hanta y luego Denki, emocionada por lo que se venia; conocía de sobra los sentimientos de Hanta por su amigo.

— Y pan tostado — Mina no sabia si golpearse o golpear a Hanta ¡¿Pan tostado?! ¡¿Ese era el aroma del amor de su vida, futuro esposo, padre de sus hijos?! Miro de reojo a Denki, que estaba extrañado.

— Hombre ¿Pan tostado? ¿Por qué seria ese olor?

Hanta solo evadió la pregunta, en uno de los primeros encantamientos de Denki, fallido rotundamente, se término por electrocutar a si mismo y emanar un aroma a quemado por todo su cuerpo, similar al de la tostadas cuando se pasan y se ponen negras; desde ese momento relaciona a Denki con el pan tostado y su amortentia solo le confirma su extraño enamoramiento.

Mina solo mantenía esa sonrisa forzada para girarse y ver a Denki con mejores ojos, esperando no llevar la decepción que tenía con Hanta en esos momentos. Denki captó la indirecta, tartamudeo inseguro para recibir un golpe de Katsuki, ya exasperado y una simple orden:

— ¡Solo dile lo que quiere oír!

Denki se removió inseguro, mas suspiró y se ánimo a contestar.

— Lo primero que olí, fue pizza — levantó su dedo índice —. Luego como el olor a desinfectantes y cloro que mi mamá usaba para limpiar la sala de mi casa, donde jugaba videojuegos — levanta otro dedo, lo que venia emocionó a Mina y alarmó a Hanta, el cual estaba muy ansioso por escuchar la respuesta de Denki ante su último olor; la persona que le gusta —. Este olor me fue difícil de identificar, especialmente porque Mina no me dejaba concentrar en ese momento — le miro con cierto reproche, que fue pasado por alto por Mina, que solo sonreía orgullosa —. Pero olía a regaliz — afirma sorojado, pensando en cierta chica de Gryffindor que no paraba de fastidiarlo y hacerle bromas. Hanta y Mina terminaron decepcionados por la misma razón; a Denki le gustaba Kyoka.

¿Como no caer en aquella conclusión, si la chica no paraba de comer regaliz?

Aun así, Mina se giro emocionada a ver a Katsuki pero este no estaba.

— ¡Se fue! — chillo sin creerlo, Katsuki había huido de su interrogatorio y siquiera se fijó.

— Hombre ¿Que clase de hechizos les enseñan en Gryffindor?

— ¡Pues ninguno que me favorezca! ¡Primero una semana con cuernos y ahora soy estafada!

El único hechizo que Katsuki había usado, era llamado "Eijirō Kirishima y los pasillos secretos".

Eijirō igual que Katsuki pertenece a Gryffindor, y fue por él que Katsuki ahora tenía de "amigos" a un grupo de idiotas.

Eijirō le hizo un gesto de silenció; poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios. Era iluminado con sutileza por la luz que desprende la punta de su varita mientras lo guiaba por el estrechó caminó oscuro y frío.

— ¿Que crees que haces, pelos de mierda?

— Te salvo — contesta sencillo, sonriendole con amabilidad

— ¿Salvarme? ¿Arrastrándome por un pasillo mohoso y estrechó? ¡¿Como diablos llegamos aquí en primer lugar?!

Eijirō se giro, con cierta dificultad en su movimiento, para quedar frente a frente con Katsuki.

— Te voy a contar — aseguró —. Pero para ello, debes pasar por el juramento

— ¡¿De que mierda me hablas?!

— ¡Ah-ah, ah! — le puso un dedo sobre la cara —. Levanta tu mano derecha y repite después de mí

— ¿Estas de joda?

— Repitelo... — sin remedio, Katsuki levanta su mano cediendo ante la idiotez natural que conocía de Eijirō. Eso hizo sonreír a Eijirō con satisfacción —. Yo Bakugo Katsuki

— Yo Bakugo Katsuki

— Perteneciente a Gryffindor, hijo de muggle.

— Esa mierda que acabas de decir...

— Juró solemnemente, que no poseo buena intenciones.

— ¡¿A que mierda quieres llegar con esta porquería, Kirishima?! — más el silencio calmado de Eijirō, le dio a entender que no tendría respuesta hasta completar el supuesto juramento —. Juró que no tengo buena intenciones

— ¿Solemnemente?

— ¡Si carajo, solemnemente! — Eijirō sonríe satisfecho para sacar un pedazo de pergamino doblado y hacer un movimiento de varita.

— ¡Juro solemnemente, que mis intenciones no son buenas! — y ante el, lo que era un papel mal doblado, ahora se dibujaban letras y curvas que formaron un título

— ¿Mapa del merodeador? — leyó

— ¡Ta-da! ¡Este es mi secreto para siempre llegar a tiempo a clases! — comentó sonriente —. Tamaki-senpai me lo regaló cuando le comenté que tenía problemas con la puntualidad y me enseñó todos los pasadizos secretos que hay en Hogwarts ¡Mira! — señaló el pedazo de pergamino con entusiasmo —. Aquí van Ashido, Sero y Kaminari. Y acá están Yaoyorozu y Hagaruke, o mira a veces Tsuyu-chan y Jirō se meten solas a este cubículo del baño, las chicas son raras ¿No? Digo ¿Para que el mismo cubículo sin hay tantos? — Katsuki no sabia si reírse de la ingenuidad de Eijirō o preocuparse del momento que lo deduzca sólo —. ¿No es genial?

— Que tu tengas esto es un completo desperdició — comenta Katsuki, ofendiendo a Eijirō en el proceso —. Aunque admito que es bastante útil; como para robarle al viejo loco su poción — Eijirō soltó una exclamación sin poder creerlo y dar crédito a lo que Katsuki le decía ¿Le acusaba de robar?

— ¡Yo jamás haría algo tan poco masculino y deshonrado como robar! ¡Especialmente una poción de amor!

— Te creo — le asegura sínico —. Se necesita cerebro y talento para robarle al viejo de pociones — rió ante la mueca de Eijirō.

— ¡Hombre! ¡Eso no es divertido!

— Para mi sí

Eijirō le sujetó las mejillas, haciendo un puchero mirándole con cierta rabia fingida, más luego le dedico una sonrisa acompañado de un sonrojó. Katsuki no era capaz de dejar de mirarlo, para suspirar.

— Vamos que se nos hace tarde

— Travesura realizada — aunque en principios Katsuki no entendió aquel comentario, su duda fue contestada por el toque de varita en el pergamino y la desaparición de las letras —. Recuerda que este es mi secreto, nunca se lo digas a nadie.

— ¡¿Me crees un bocón como Aoyama?!

— Nop, pero si alguien muy impulsivo — le guiñó un ojo para guiarlo al final del pasillo secreto.

Fuera del pasillo llegando salón, Eijirō saco una bolsa roja de tela con dulces.

— ¿Quieres uno? — le ofrece a Katsuki.

— ¿De tus raros dulces sabor a vomito? Paso

— ¡No tienen sabor a vómito! ¡Son realmente deliciosos!

— Lo dudó...

Entraron a su clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, dictada por Shota Aizawa quien no dudo en reprender su falta de puntualidad y quitarles puntos.

— ¿No quiere un dulce profesor? — le ofrece Eijirō para ver si así le pasaba el malhumor al hombre, este arqueo una ceja.

— ¿Buscas sobornarme? — preguntó tajante.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo solo...

— ¡Solo camina y calla, pelos de mierda! — Eijirō fue arrastrado por Katsuki a su lugar para empezar la clase.

Así la tarde se paso volando, dándole pasó a una fresca noche iluminada por la luna despejada de nubes que llegaran a opacar su esplendor. Katsuki no tenía nada de sueño, solo era capaz de admirar en silenció el techo de la habitación que compartía con todos esos extras insignificantes.

Se levantó con cuidado de no hacer ruido alguno, tomado lugar justo al frente de Eijirō, que dormía plácidamente dejando escapar suaves suspiros y un hilo de baba de la comisura de sus labios.

Solo tomo la bolsa de dulces para ir a la sala común.

Al lado de la chimenea, hay una tabla suelta del suelo donde escondía con receló un cofre de madera que solo es capaz de abrirse con un hechizó y toque de varita, ahí escondía seis frascos de cristal con un líquido de brillo nacarado.

— ¿Como puedes afirmar que fue Bakugo quien robo las pociones? — dijo Shotō acomodándose en su cama, Yuga ríe burlón.

— Porque yo lo vi hacerlo — aseguró —. Yo vi a ese sangre sucia por la noche merodear por los pasillos y lo seguí.

Shotō no pudo creerle, era imposible que Katsuki robara algo tan ridículo ¿Con cuál fin?

Katsuki esparce unas gotas de aquella poción sobre los dulces que Eijirō comía a diario. Había notado que algo había cambiando en la actitud del chico ese día, no era como en anteriores situaciones, donde era extremadamente meloso, que había ingerido aquellos caramelos. Algo no le cuadraba.

— Así que eras tu — soltó un respingón para encontrar a Shota mirándolo con reproché, desde el sofá en completa calma, nunca lo sintió ni escucho pasar, pero suponía que ese manto que reposaba sobre el mueble tenía que ver —. Ya me extrañaba que no hubieras aparecido antes, ante ayer cambie los dulces de Eijirō por unos bañados con el antídoto — comenta con calma —. ¿Si sabes qué lo que haces es motivo de expulsión?

Katsuki no respondió, apretaba la bolsa incapaz de hacer o decir algo.

— ¿El bastardo de Aoyama me delato?

— De hecho, fue Todoroki que se entero por boca de Aoyama ¿Tambien sabes que amenazarlo a muerte es motivo de expulsión? ¿Realmente estabas dispuesto a usar el Abracadabra?

— Pude hacerlo mejor, hacer que su lengua se retorciera hasta que se le caiga.

— Sera mejor que me des esos frascos

No fue capaz de hacer nada, aún cuando no fue el quien los dejo en manos de Shota ahí terminaron. Si no quería problemas, debía quedarse en silencio, y así no seria expulsado y nadie le diría a Eijirō.

¿Cual es el aroma de tu amortentia?

Katsuki era capaz de percibir el aroma del picante agrupando su nariz, la madera desgastada de su refugio en el árbol construido por él y sus amigos muggles trayendole nostalgia, y el gentil aroma a canela de Eijirō. Tal vez por esos postres que tanto le gustaban.

Regresó a los dormitorios, donde se encontró con Eijirō despierto, restregando su ojo mientras bosteza.

— ¿Bakugo? — soltó en un tono perezoso, Katsuki solo se fue hasta su cama, escondiendo la bolsita tras su espalda.

— Tenía ganas de mear, eso es todo — lo empujó para que se recostara nuevamente.

— Ah... Buenas noches, entonces — dijo girandose, dándole la oportunidad a Katsuki de dejar los dulces donde estaban.

— Solo duermete

Eijirō se acostó intranquilo, en sus pensamiento rondaba la idea de que la semana pasada, en el mapa del merodeador, vio a Katsuki en la sala de pociones a esas horas en medio del insomnio. Cuando sintió al rubio levantarse e irse, pensó que; igual que en esta situación, solo había ido al baño; más al ver la tardanza saco aquel mapa, encontrado las huellas de Katsuki muy lejos de aquel lugar.

Había estado muy raro desde que les hicieron la pregunta de cuál era el aroma de su amortentia, aquella poción que solo traía problemas y confusiones. Capaz de nublar la razón y el juicio.

Aquella con la que descubrió que el aroma a limón de Katsuki era realmente maravilloso.

[...]

¡Dios! Escribir esto fue complicado pero divertido.

Me costo mucho darle un final.

Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado, besos.


	6. La taza de café amargo...

Al hacer una breve pausa, donde te dedicas a examinar con meticulosidad aquellos momentos valiosos y todos lo que has pasado, es cuando logras identificar con seguridad aquellas personas que brillan por su importancia en medio del océano de experiencias en el cual nadamos sin siquiera quererlo. Te aferras a su imagen y recuerdo esperando, con suma paciencia, que te dedique su mirada llena de amor.

Como un océano inmenso, que solo es capaz de caber en una simple taza de café negro sin azúcar.

El humo poco a poco se pierde en el aire, formando perfectos espirales que se desvanecen, creando un aroma único. El color oscuro refleja a la perfección lo bello de los perdidos recuerdos, como queriendo que los mantengas siempre presentes. Sabiendo que tantas vueltas pueden dañarlos, desgarrar la delicadeza con la que fueron cuidados y así sin más: extraviarse.

Perderlos o atesorarlos, eso era una decisión agónica.

Gracias a la racionalidad que se nos otorgo como un amable regalo, sabemos distinguir entre lo bueno y lo malo, sabemos que podemos sustentar nuestras acciones, y sabemos que podemos hacernos cargo de ella; aun cuando sentimos que no hacemos algo malo hay una ley universal que nos rige desde tiempos perdidos que dicta con firmeza y crueldad la verdad: mientras tu eres feliz, traes desdicha a la vida de otro.

¿Como algo tan bello y exquisito como la felicidad puede traer desdicha a alguien que nunca le deseamos nada malo? Pues algo así ocurre con el suave aleteo de las mariposas, que pueden generar fuertes huracanes sin ellas ser conscientes de esto.

Así sabe la realidad, a café sin azúcar.

¿Pero como esperar algo malo de una realidad que te ha dado tantas cosas buenas y tantas experiencias sublimes? ¿Como desconfiar de la hora y reloj cuando es su culpa el sentir que lleva una eternidad sentada bajo el aire acondicionado esperando? ¡La emoción ardiente te hace correr a distancias y velocidades que no imaginas!

— ¿Desea que vuelva a llenar su taza? — la camarera se acerco nerviosa, sonriendole con torpeza ofreciéndole más de aquella bebida tan fuerte de la cual parecía depender. Kyoka le dedico una sonrisa, calmado a la mirada chocolate de aquella joven.

— Mientras no me cobren de más, a mi me parece bien — bromeó haciendo reír nada disimulada a la camarera que no tuvo de otra que cubrir su boca para no estallar en carcajadas. Volvió a llenar la taza blanca y circular a topé, para retirarse a otra mesa donde dos chicas conversan.

Kyoka se les quedo mirando, con fijeza firme para permitirse analizar a detalle como tomaban sus manos por sobre la mesa y se dedicaban miradas únicas. Sonríe, endulzadas por el gesto tan enternecedor de aquellas chicas. Una tenía el cabello castaño y mejillas muy redondas, la otra, que le daba la espalda, poseía un largo cabello verde que ataba en una coleta baja. La castaña parecía nerviosa ante el movimiento, pero se permitía sonreirme con dulzura a la otra, que aparentemente le regresa el gesto.

Se le hizo encantador ver aquello, y su mente se puso a dibujar escenarios en los que ella podría verse así; escenarios que compartía con Momo.

Al pensar en la imagen de la mujer a la cual consideraba lo más parecido a un ángel o un ser celestial, sus mejillas tomaron un color carmesí, que buscó disimular al tomar con un leve temblor la taza de café y llevarla a sus labios. Se había derramado un poco, y ensuciado la pureza del blanco de la porcelana.

Había conocido a Momo en primaria, ella era muy tímida para hablar con otros niños mientras que Momo era muy popular y querida por todos, eso la hizo querer conocerla, pero el pudor era más grande que ella y nunca logran cruzar más que saludos casuales con la niña a la que admiraba tanto. Pero un día, un niño muy malo intento ponerle una araña a Momo mientras tomaba una siesta –el niño solo sentía envidia de que Momo fuera mas inteligente–, termino por actuar y defenderla, llevándose así el reconocimiento de su existencia a ojos de Momo.

Empezaron a juntarse en los descansos, visitaban la casa de la otra, jugaban juntas y se tomaban de las manos al caminar. Kyoka le tomo apegó a Momo, sintiendo así que su vida se acabaría si se alejaba de ella; decidió perseguirla por siempre.

La acompaño toda su dulce primaria convirtiéndose en su mejor amiga, la siguió en secundaria incluso cuando Momo se hizo novia de Tenya. Una relación muy linda, que mientras Momo recordaba con nostalgia, Kyoka le daba escalofríos pensar en ella. Solo en sus pesadillas, podía ver nuevamente como Momo se paraba en la punta de sus pies para besar la mejilla de Tenya, el mejor momento de su vida fue cuando Izuku –un antiguo compañero de clases– les presento a Mei, que se convirtió en el nuevo interés de Tenya; Momo y el finalizaron su relación, quedando en buenos términos y llegando a ser simplemente amigos, mientras Tenya se había convertido en la pareja de Mei.

Pero al finalizar la educación secundaria, Kyoka entendió que no podía permitirse perder a Momo porque la amaba. No era nada sana la manera en la que se obsesiono con ella, pero no le interesaba, solo deseaba que fuera suya y la amara con la misma intensidad con la que ella lo hacia.

Kyoka cuido a Momo en secundaria, de todos y todo. Pero el momento más feliz de su vida actualmente es cuando Momo le confesó con pudor y temor sus gustos: _creó que me gustan las chicas más que los chicos._ Kyoka le aseguro que eso no era malo, la consoló cuando parecía estar apuntó de romperse, le dejo llorar en su hombro hasta que se calmó y se permitió dejarle un indirecta de lo que su corazón sentía al besar con gentileza su frente, haciendo así sonrojar y sonreír a Momo.

_Gracias, Kyoka._

La primera vez que Momo la llamo por su nombre de pila fue como volver a nacer, respirar después de haberse ahogado tanto tiempo; sintió que su nombre era el más hermoso de todos al ser pronunciado por esos dulces labios de fresa. Todo se pinto de un sutil azúl y explotó en un rosa intenso. Un rosa abrazador que solo Momo podía pintar sobre ella, un rosa que era una flama por la cual Kyoka quería ser calcinada.

Luego de eso, Momo estaba inusualmente feliz. Sonreía con un esplendor único, como si fuera su primera vez sonriendo y quisiera mostrar su mejor sonrisa, se veía radiante y renovada. Kyoka no pudo sentirse más orgullosa de Momo, que era feliz siendo como el quería ser y con la aprobación de sus padres.

Kyoka solo sentía que le faltaba un pasó, un paso corto para que Momo fuera suya. Entraron tomadas de la manos a la universidad, aun cuando tenían carreras diferentes –Kyoka música y Momo letras y literatura– siempre estuvieron siendo el sostén de la otra, unidas por un lazo muy poderoso de color rojo invisible que las hacía tener una conexión única, los que sabían de la existencia de esa conexión solo se limitaban a mirarlas con profunda felicidad.

Eso maravillaba a Kyoka.

Pero esa sensación de enceguecimiento que la luz irradiada por Momo no se comparó, al momento que en medio de un domingo de pereza, donde reposaba en el sofá comiendo frituras junto con Denki y Mina mientras veían películas, recibió un mensaje de Momo, corto pero puntual.

_"Nos vemos en la cafetería de siempre_"

Se levanto lanzado todo lo que tenia encima, para arreglarse a la velocidad de un rayo y salir descalza del departamento que compartía con Mina y Denki, claro que se devolvió por sus botas, pero no quito el hecho de que se quemó con el caliente cementó de la calle. Y corrió, corrió con todas sus fuerzas a la cafetería en la que siempre se reunía con Momo, para ir a la mesa que siempre ocupaban y esperarla con treinta minutos de anticipación.

Ya se sentía a punto de agonizar, las ansias la carcomían sin piedad al ver que ya era la hora y que pronto, Momo entraría por esa puerta de vidrio siendo tan radiante como siempre.

Aspiró el aroma del café, amaba esa sensación de paz que le trasmitía el humo del café, no negaría que la hacían falta sus audífonos y musica muy fuerte para ignorar las conversaciones a su alrededor que es incapaz de entender al buscar sumergirse en sus pensamientos, pero nada que su voluntad no pudiera manejar.

Sonríe, cuando al levantar la mirada alertada por la campanilla Momo se abre pasó al café. Momo le dedico una sonrisa y un saludo leve, que el responde con un gesto de cabeza. Momo se veía preciosa con ese vestido ajustado blanco que al frente llega sobre sus rodillas y por detrás tiene una cola delgada y no muy alargada.

Se sentó frente suyo, dejando reposar sus brazos sobre la mesa.

— ¿Llevas mucho esperándome, Kyoka? — ahí estaba, su nombre pronunciado con ese tono tan tranquilo y perfecto.

— Por lo general, uno llega con un saludo — Momo sonríe permitiéndose reir por la broma.

— Sabes que da igual — le dijo, recargando su mejilla en la palma de su mano —. Kyoka, perdona por haberte llamado tan repentinamente, pero era muy necesario para mi decirte algo de suma importancia. Aunque me da temor tu reacción

— Me estas preocupando, Yaomomo — contesta —. Sabes que siempre podrás decirme lo que sea, en el momento que quieras y donde quieras; no importa la gravedad de la situación — con temor palpable, tomo las manos de Momo, sonriendole para transmitirle confianza —. Movería el cielo y la tierra para así poder estar a tu disposición — afirmó, obteniendo de compensación una honesta sonrisa de aquel angel se cabellos negros.

— Eso me halaga — le dijo Momo con sinceridad —. Y lo aprecio mucho, eres un encanto.

— ¿Pero que tratas de decirme? Seguro que debe ser muy urgente si interrumpes mi sagrado domingo.

— Se lo importante que es tu día libre, nunca te llamaría si no fuera de carácter urgente — afirmó Momo —. Es que he tomado un decisión muy importante para mi vida y deseo compartirla contiguo

El corazón de Kyoka se estremeció, sonríe apretado sutilmente el agarre de la manos de Momo.

— ¿Sí, Yaomomo?

— He caído enamorada, desde hace un tiempo que se que esta persona es la indicada para mí

— ¿Hace cuanto?

— Ella me hizo ver que me gustan las mujeres, así que desde hace ya tiempo— Kyoka quería gritar, tenía que ser ella ¿Quien más que ella? Ella fue la primera en saber que Momo Yaoyorozu es lesbiana —. Oh no tanto las mujeres, sino que es ella la que me gusta más que nada en este mundo — las palabras de Momo solo llenaban el corazón de Kyoka de esperanzas, sueños alocados en los que vivían juntas y felices hasta envejecer —. Kyoka, quiero que seas parte de esa felicidad que siento, pero debo pedirte perdón

— ¿Perdón por qué?

— Por mentirte y no haberte dicho antes

Kyoka quería saltar a besar a Momo, quería tomar impulso y devorar esos labios rojos llenos de dulzura, tomar las manos de Momo y hacerlo girar por los aires, hacerla sentir esa melodía que a ella tanto le estremecía. Quería a Momo de forma egoísta y salvaje, más que nada en este mundo.

— ¡Perdón por llegar tarde! — esa voz que se dirigió a ellas la descolocó, pero lo que fue el alfiler que reventó su burbuja de ensoñamientos fue perder la sensación de calidez de las manos de Momo —. Momo...

— Itsuka — aquella familiaridad con la que se hablaban rompió algo dentro de Kyoka, que no paraba de mirar como aquella mujer de cabello rojos, tirando al naranjo, y su amada Momo se miran de forma tal, que quedaba claro que lo único que enfocaban era a la otra. Esa sonrisa, esas miradas, eso gestos de manos muy sutiles que le decía que se contenían a ponerse de pie y fundirse en un abrazó. Todo en ellas...

Familiarizadas, Kendō Itsuka tomo puesto a un lado de Momo, sin siquiera pedir permiso, sino que tomo las manos de Momo sin apartar su mirada de ella.

Kyoka se perdía en un abismo, como si su mar de café fuera quebrado y liberado en una grieta oscura.

— Ella es, Kyoka — afirma Momo señalando a Itsuka, para ver a Kyoka—. Ella es la persona que me ha dado color durante años — con un frágil cristal, Kyoka se partió. El rosa que tanto habían amado se volvió gris, que solo le daba frío y una repulsivas ganas de vomitar.

— Lamento haberlas interrumpido — se disculpa Itsuka —. Pero me sentía algo celosa al ver como tocabas las manos de Momo, es qué desde que somos novias, no deja de hablar de ti, Jirō-san

— ¡Por favor Itsuka! No exageres las cosas

— ¡No exageró! Siempre hablas de Jirō-san, creó que la quieres más que a mi, Momo — bromeó Itsuka, pero Momo tomo seriamente sus palabras y negando con la cabeza aseguro lo más doloroso que Kyoka pudo haber escuchado:

— ¡Eso no es posible, yo _te amo_!

Sin darse cuenta, Momo había herido con un cuchillo el corazón de Kyoka, posiblemente no lo quería hacer pero así fue.

— ¿Son novias? — fue todo lo que pronunció Kyoka sin poder creerlo, pasmada y sin una expresión que realmente dijera lo que sentía.

— Perdona, Kyoka — asiente Momo —. Somos novias desde hace dos meses y no te había dicho — dijo triste —. Solo mis padres y los suyos lo saben, se los dijimos hace un mes y están complacidos

— Lo lamento, yo insistí que debíamos esperar para avisar a todos — ahora dijo Itsuka, Kyoka la miró sin ser capaz de trasmitir algo. Eso que dijo, por alguna razón le dejaba un sabor agrio.

— Ya veo...

— Lo sabía, estas enojada — el gesto alegre de Momo cambió a uno deprimido —. Realmente lo lamento, quería decirte antes pero también quería que fuera cundo estuviera segura

— ¿De qué?

— De un futuro junto a Itsuka — nuevamente miro a Itsuka con amor incondicional, esa mirada que tanto quiso para ella.

— Yo lo entiendo — tartamudeó —. Realmente... Estoy feliz por ustedes y quisiera ser parte de esto... — incapaz de darle un nombre, Kyoka las señala —. Apoyarlas... Y estar presenté...

Momo solo sonríe, sin ver más allá de esas palabras.

Itsuka y Momo le contaban a Kyoka con lujo y detalle como se conocieron, ambas seleccionadas para un comercial junto a la moldelo Uwabami; conversaron y se llevaron bien. Siguieron en contacto por las redes sociales y se hicieron buenas amigas –Kyoka no estaba enterada de ella dos, pero recordaba como Momo le hablaba del comercial en unas pocas ocasiones y de una compañera de otro colegió–, después empezaron a salir juntas una vez cada dos meses donde se ponían al día con sus temas. Momo desarrollo sentimientos profundos por Itsuka y termino por admitir su enamoramiento, de hecho se lo dijo justo después de hablar con Kyoka sobre sus gustos. Itsuka en esos momentos, acababa de pasar por una ruptura y le pidió algo de tiempo ¡Que paso a ser dos años! Aun cuando Momo esperaba con ansias una respuesta –fuera negativa o positiva– Itsuka pensaba que ya había llegado muy tarde, pero se atrevió a decirle que si correspondía.

Ahora formaba una linda relación.

Luego de aquel relato tan encantador, la pareja empezó un conversación muy cómoda sin tomar en cuenta la presencia de Kyoka, que aun miraba lo poco de café que le quedaba. Sintiéndose vacía y lejana de la situación, tomo sus cosas en silenció dejando el dinero sobre la mesa y retirándose; sin siquiera ser notada por las novias, que ahora se tomaban de las manos.

Luego de eso, Kyoka fue desplazada a un segundo plano para Momo. Ella la acompañó, pero Itsuka le dio la felicidad que jamas pudo encender en Momo. Ahora solo veía con el amargo dolor en su alma a las novias casarse.

Porque sí, ellas florecieron a la par de su amor y dieron aquel paso de fantasía sellando su amor en matrimonio y jurándolo con alianzas de oro blanco. Finalizando en un beso.

La recepción de la boda se realiza en un hotel de lujo, como se esperaba de los padres de Momo; hicieron todo un escándalo y celebraron a lo grande.

Y de toda esa ceremonia, Kyoka fue solo la madrina.

— Jirō-san — Itsuka se acerca a ella, se veía espléndida con ese vestido blanco falda de campana y corset de corazón, había atado su cabello en un moño alto y decorado con una diadema de plata y oro. Era la mujer que Momo merecía —. ¿Tienes un minuto?

— Por supuesto — Kyoka era incapaz de odiar a Itsuka, que es una chica tan buena y amable con todos. Solo podía envidiarla en silenció, maldiciendo el no poder ser como ella.

Se alejaron, con una copa de champán en mano a un área con pocas personas.

— Estas algo aburrida ¿No?

— ¿No debería estar con Momo? — le recriminó sin medirse el tono.

— Ella esta con sus padres, tomándose millones de fotos — responde con simpleza —. Su única hija se caso, es obvió que estén tan felices

— ¿Que querías decirme, Kendō? Dudo que simplemente quieras hablar de lo cotidiano

— Es verdad, me desvíe del tema — la miró —. ¿Estas enamorada de Momo? — preguntó, aunque se veía muy segura con la respuesta que obtendría, Kyoka la miró sin poder creer que le hayan preguntado aquello, la expresión de su rostro era toda la respuesta que Itsuka necesitaba —. Lo sabía

— Pero yo...

— Gracias — interrumpe sonriendole —. Esta fantasía es gracias a ti; sin Momo, supongo que yo no sería más que miserable — le contesta —. La amo, la amo mucho y tu me has dado esto, Kyoka Jirō... Gracias deberás...

Kyoka no contesta, su deber era estar en silenció y contemplar como Itsuka se aleja a brazos de Momo.

Ese sabor amargo nunca dejaría su boca, y ella lo pasaría con una taza de café fría y olvidada, porque no le quedaba de otra que resignarse a no ser el final feliz de Momo. Itsuka era su final feliz, su único y hermoso final feliz.

Ese amor era real y puro, y a Kyoka no le quedaba de otra que ser una espectadora más de ese amor, mientras acababa por moderse la lengua para no decirle a Momo un sincero _te amo._

**[...]**

¡ACABE!

CHAMO, solo tiene 2900 palabra y tarde muchísimo :0

Espero que les guste y no les duela mucho por Jirō

La verdad no sabia si esto es KyokaMomo o MomoItsuka. Yo solo quería reflejar el dolor de Kyoka sobre el amor de Momo y Itsuka. Hacer algo diferente a lo usual supongo :v

Besos


	7. El mejor condón que existe

No era como si planear una vida con la persona que amas no fuera maravilloso, todo era hermoso y de color rosa durante aquellas etapas del enamoramiento, matrimonio y lo más duro e importante; los niños.

Tener un hijo, no es fácil ni tampoco un juego; es una responsabilidad con la que tendrás que lidiar por varios años; un niño es un ser vivo el cuál debes guiar por en camino correcto. Cuando tienes un hijo es porque realmente estas preparado para tal responsabilidad ¿No?

— ¡Minto! ¡Baja de ahí! — Ochako daba brincos, buscando alcanzar a su pequeña flotante que hacia pucheros conteniendo el aire mientras daba giros aéreos esquivando las manos de su madre.

La responsabilidad de una pequeña problemática y caprichosa es terriblemente pesada cuando tu instinto materno aún no es recargado con las seis respectivas tazas de café para su correcto funcionamiento.

Ochako se resignó a usar su poder, como heroína sabia que no era del todo correcto; sin embargo la situación lo ameritaba ¡Su niña de cuatro años estaba apunto de chocar contra el techo!

Minto, al ver a su madre subir, la desafía con la mirada sin hablar; abrir su boca sería darle paso al vómito que traía consigo el mareó. Acerco sus manos una contra la otra, mirando a Ochako con desafío.

— ¡Minto, no se te ocurra hacer...!

— ¡Liberar! — la pequeña se dejo caer y todo lo que había hecho levitar. A Ochako se le pusieron los pelos de punta y casi se desmaya en el aire al ver a su pequeña caer a más de dos metros de altura contra el suelo

— ¡Tenya! — aquél llamado no era necesario, pues su esposo, siempre oportuno, estaba justo a tres pasos de ellas.

Antes que la pequeña tocara el suelo, su padre, Iida Tenya, se tira contra el suelo usando su Quirk para llegar y atrapar a Minto entre sus brazos. Minto se reía satisfecha, al verse atrapada por su padre y escuchar el crujido de toda la vajilla que su madre cuidaba con tanto receló.

— ¡Minto-kun ¿Acaso no hemos hablado sobre el uso irresponsable de tus poderes por caprichos?! ¡Los héroes honorables no usan sus habilidades para que sus amados padres dejen el importante papeleo! — le reprendió Tenya a Minto, que solo cruza sus bracitos y sacude sus piernas en un pequeño berrinche.

— ¡Quiero que papi me ponga mi gorrito para la escuela! ¡Papi debe llevarme en sus hombros a toda velocidad a la escuela para ser la más genial del jardín de niños! — se defendió Minto. Ochako por su parte, bajaba lentamente con el corazón en la mano después de semejante susto.

— ¡¿Acaso la pequeña Minto-kun no quiere a mami?!

— ¡No la quiero! ¡Mami no deja de regañarme! — Ochako jadeo indignada, sorprendida por la crueldad de las palabras directas de su pequeña.

— ¡Minto-kun! ¡Tus palabras pondrán tristes a mamá y eso me hará enojar! — Minto miro a su padre con sorpresa y miedo, sus ojos se pusieron aguados y empezó a llorar haciendo un berrinche.

— ¡Ahora papi no me quiere! — la pequeña, al cubrir su rostro con ambas manos, empezó a flotar nuevamente. Tenya y Ochako volvieron a intentar capturar a la niña, pero ella estaba hecha bolita en el aire, por lo que fue bastante complicado el trabajo; más que atraparla, solo lograron darles unos leves toques que la mandaron como pelota de voleibol de un lado al otro.

— ¿Que pasa? — en un parpadeo, Asurīto –el hijo mayor de los casados, de ocho años de edad– estaba presente. La pequeña Minto al ver a su hermano, se balancea por el aire para esquivar los brazos de sus padres y usar a su hermano como un escudo, acurrucandose en su pecho —. ¿Que ha pasado, Minto-chan?

— ¡Papi ya no me quiere por culpa de mami! — lloro a su hermano, escondiendo su carita en los brazos de él. El niño miro mal a sus padres.

— ¡El darle ideas tan escandalizadas y traumáticas a una pequeña, puede afectar gravemente su desarrollo social y personal! ¡Le causaran un trastorno! ¡¿No les avergüenza como padres?! ¡¿No les apena que su hijo les corrija su actitud tan egoísta?! — tal como su padre, Asurīto tendía a exagerar y escandalizarse por todo haciendo gesto estrafalarios que por lo general a Ochako le causan ternura y nostalgia; no podía evitar pensar en su juventud con Tenya. Aunque en esa ocasión –como en muchas otras en la que su hijo actuaba de adulto– solo fue capaz de sentir pena ¡Y ni hablar de Tenya! Que estaba rojo de vergüenza, se inclinó y pidió perdón múltiples veces a su hijo mientras no dejaba de recitar:

— ¡Soy un padre realmente descuidado! ¡Dejarle a mi amado hijo la responsabilidad y la carga de hacerse responsable de su adorable hermana! ¡Mi esposa, tan paciente y buena, no merece a un hombre deshonroso como yo para cuidar a sus hijos que me ha confiado! — se giro a ver a Ochako, la cual se cubrió la boca para no reírse al tener que admirar a su marido hacer un drama mientras le suplicaba perdón. Tuvo que ponerse firme y aguantarse las risas para poner orden.

— ¡Tenya, deja de disculparte y exagerar! — pero por más que intentará no reírse ante la actitud tan excéntrica de su esposo, era incapaz de aguantar las carcajadas ante su novela recién montada sobre la honra y los deberes paternos que ignoraba al no ser adecuado. Incapaz de frenarlo con palabras, Ochako mando su mano a volar en dirección a la nuca de Tenya, manteniendo su dedo meñique alejado de la piel de él, para no tenerlo flotando por el techo.

Una vez Tenya en silencio, y soltando un jadeo de sorpresa y exaltación. Se gira a sus niños, Asurīto calmaba a Minto, brindándole una cálida sonrisa.

Se inclinó a la altura de los niños.

— Minto, papá esta muy ocupado y por eso no te puede acompañar el primer día de clases — Minto solo se giro mas a su hermano, evitando ver los ojos de Ochako, sintiendo la traición a la promesa hecha por su padre; acompañarla a clases.

— Los niños se burlaran de mí sino me ven con el héroe Ingenium, el más veloz — afirmó la pequeña, jugueteando con su cabello azul.

— ¿Como sabes eso? Ellos no llegaran todos de la mano de un héroe genial ¿Verdad?

— Suyen va con Red Riot y Groud zero...

— Suyen es... Ah... Es muy afortunada — Ochako tuvo que morderse la lengua, no era nada sano que la pequeña de esos dos alardeara tanto sobre sus padres y como cumplían cada capricho suyo, Eijirō la tenía muy mimada y Katsuki solo era capaz de alimentar el ego de la pequeña — ¡Pero aun así! Debes entender que tu padre este ocupado y cansado, debe atender asuntos importantes como héroe ¡Además! ¡La genial Uravity te puede acompañar! ¿No? — llevo una mano a su antebrazo, enseñándole su músculo. Los redondos ojos azules de Minto pasaron de decepción a confusión.

— ¡Uravity no es genial como Ingenium! ¡Uravity solo es rescatista y no pelea contra tipos malos! — Ochako sintió un golpe duro contra su orgullo ante la realidad que su hija, a la tierna edad de cuatro años, le ponía en bandeja de plata en frente para que ese engullará.

— Minto-kun ¡Esta mal que menos precies el trabajo de mamá! — le reprochó Asurīto, Ochako de sintió infeliz de que su niño mayor la defendiera, mirándole con esperanzas —. ¡No es su culpa ser una aburrida!

Auch.

A Ochako le quedo claro que a sus hijos no le gustaba su trabajo y preferían las desventuras de su papá Ingenium ¡A ver quien les lava la ropa ahora! Ah, cierto... Papá Ingenium es millonario y contrata al servició.

— ¡No hablen de ese modo despectivo sobre la labor de su madre! ¡Ella se desvive por los ciudadanos indefensos de nuestro gloriosa nación! ¡Deberían agradecer que hay salvavidas como ella cuando otros héroes no pueden luchar y rescatar a la vez! — Tenya, se acerco a ambos. Los ojos marrones de Asurīto y los azules de Minto se encuentran, dudosos de las palabras de su padre. Tenya, al ver que su discurso no conmovía las complicadas almas de sus pequeños, continuó —. Ella posee las labores mas difíciles; asegurar el futuro de la vidas humanas, no solo las vidas de ciudadanos sino también la de sus hijos para brindarles una formación digna ¡Ella hace mucho por nosotros y debemos mostrarnos agradecidos ante sus responsabilidades! ¡Uravity: heroína de la gravedad y madre del año!

Ochako se conmovió ante lo dicho por Tenya, sonriendo con un notable sonrojo ante las tonterías que se planteaba. No era la madre del año, pero que el la consideré como tal, le daba una enorme alegría.

Finalmente, Tenya accedió a llevar a sus niños a la escuela si se dejaban ir a buscar por Uravity, los niños habían entendido mejor la importancia del papel de Ochako, por lo cual; accedieron sin dar mayor inconveniente. Ochako se despide en la entrada, observando las tres cabezas de cabello azulado desaparecer a la velocidad del rayo, rió sabiendo que luego Tenya se metería en aprietos por usar su quirk y traje de héroe para llevar a sus hijos a clases; quien lo manda a hacer promesas medio dormido a su pequeña princesa manipuladora.

Se quedo limpiando el desastre que su pequeña había causado con el berrinches; destrozar la porcelana fina que tanto amaba era muy cruel por parte Minto, que nació con más maldad y groserías de la que su regordete rostro podría acusar. Mientras más adorable, más perverso.

Luego de barrer el resto de la porcelana, subió al cuarto de Asurīto donde encontró un desastre; la ropa regada y arrugada por todo el suelo impidiendo ver el paso, los zapatos tan caros de charol sobre el closet de madera de esos rústicos y enormes que Tenya tanto beneraba por su majestuosidad, papeles llenos de largos escritos sobre la mesa abarcados con calcomanías de colores y figuras brillantes. Su pequeño, a pesar de haber heredero lo quisquilloso de su padre, también era tan desorganizado y desastroso como ella en sus momentos de apuro. Suspiro rendida, sabiendo que debía ser ella quien ordenara todo antes de que Tenya viera aquel desastre y sometiera a la familia entera a uno de sus nada extraños "campamentos de orden y armonía para un familia patas arriba" ¡Si su marido supiera que la ropa interior de su hijo iba debajo de la cama con esa pelusa y polvo le daría un ataqué al corazón!

Limpió todo ¿Como era posible que aun teniendo un marido rico y poderoso, este insistirá en la importancia de que la familia se encargara del aseo de su hogar? Sus pequeños no eran particularmente amantes del orden y la limpieza, aunque cumplían su deber –aun cundo Asurīto tuviera la impresionante habilidad de desordenar todo a los quince minutos de haber ordenado ¿Seguro que su Quirk era motor y no "hacer desastre lo recién ordenado"?

Una vez limpia la alcoba, se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo de té encontrando que ya no había.

— Yume ¿Por que no han comprado té? — le preguntó a la doncella encargada de la cocina.

— Si que lo hicimos señora — afirmo Yume —. Pero la señorita Minto bebe té como sin fuera agua.

— ¿Y se lo permiten? ¿Por que no consultaron esto conmigo o Tenya?

— La señorita nos lo impidió, nos puso a volar junto con todos los cuchillos y tenedores de la cocina...

Ochako lamenta el día que Tenya dijo que se aseguraría que su princesa tuviera todos sus caprichos. La niña se hace la mayor amante de todo lo que brillan, rigiendose por tres simples reglas: es mío sí me gusta; es mío sí esta en mis manos; es de Asurīto sí se llegó a romper.

Tuvo que conformarse con café, al cual abarrota de leche y miel para pasar el sabor tan amargo que a esas alturas es incapaz de soportar. Una vez con la taza caliente entre sus manos, el secretario de Tenya –que probablemente viene del despacho de su marido– se acerca a ella con dos pilas de papeles en cada mano.

— Ochako-sama, Tenya-sama me ha dejado estos documentos sobre gastos para la casa, los niños, el viaje familiar para dentro de unos meses y lo demás ¿Desea revisar todo ahora o prefiere esperar a Tenya-sama?

Ochako choca su rostro contra la mesa ¡Papeleo! ¡Ella odia el papeleo!

— ¿Es muy urgente?

— Tenya-sama no ha dormido sus ocho horas correspondiste por determinar todos los gastos.

Ochako suspiro, para invitar al hombre a sentarse y buscar ayudar un poco a Tenya con respecto a lo de la casa. Claro que fue muy tortuoso, tuvo que reunir cuanta fuerza de voluntad le pudiera ofrecer el universo, pero aun así ¡Esto era espantoso!

Cuando finalmente se lanzó al sofá, agotada de todo; le avisan que Tsuyu Midoriya estaba de visita. La recibió con buenos ánimos, como en cualquier situación, aunque tuvo que contenerse a gritar cuando las traviesas Ame y Ren, las gemelas de Tsuyu, llegaron como torbellinos a correr por todos lados. A Ochako aun le costaba creer que un rollo de canela como Izuku y una chica tan tranquila y centrada como Tsuyu hubieran tenido a dos pequeñas tan enérgicas, las gemelas eres realmente destructivas y todo lo que pasaba por sus manos era hecho añicos. No como Hikari, la pequeña adoptada de la pareja, la cual es tímida y silenciosa.

— Lo lamento Ochako-chan, las niñas han comido galletas y tiene que quemar azúcar — dijo Tsuyo acariciando el cabello rubio de Hikari, la cual no se separaba del regazo de su madre.

— ¿Tenían que quemarla en mi casa? — se quejo al ver las cabelleras verdes llendo de un lado a otro, las niñas soltaban fuertes carcajadas mientras escuchaban el crujir de la madera bajo sus zapatos.

— No seas así Ochako-chan, las niñas aman visitar el enorme jardín de Iida-kun y a Hikari le gusta jugar con Minto-chan ¿No Hikari? — la pequeña se sonrojo ante la mención de su nombre más solo se limita a asentir.

— Es muy lindo de parte de Hikari-chan pensar en Minto-chan, a ella también le gusta estar contigo — Ochako miro con dulzura a Hikari, que le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

— Hikari-chan no deja de pedirnos un hermano pequeño, reza todas las noches para ello ¿No Hikari-chan? — la pequeña vuelve a asentir, esta vez con un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos rosados, siendo opacado por el rojizo de sus mejillas.

— ¡¿Otro bebé?! — exclamó Ochako —. ¡¿Y que opina Deku-kun?!

— Esta emocionado por la idea, aunque no sabemos si será nuestro o buscaremos adoptar — rió divertida, parando de acariciar la cabeza de Hikari —. ¿Tu y Iida-kun no se han planteado tener otro bebé?

— ¡No! ¡Con mis dos monstruitos, basta y sobra! — aseguro Ochako.

— ¿De verdad?

— Bueno... Es verdad que extraño cuando era pequeñitos y regordetes, unas patatas lloronas y dulces que dependían absolutamente de mí. Pero realmente no creó poder aguantar un tercero...

— Tan solo imagínate lo que pasaste con tú bebe, multiplicado por mi dos pequeña, en ese caso — Tsuyu miro a las gemelas, noto que Ame había desecho sus trenzas en el correteo tras su hermana, mientras gritaban y saltaban, sacudiendo sus cabellera larga verdosa y dejándose despeinar por la otra. Por Ren no había problema, ella tenía el cabello similar al suyo por lo que era sencillo peinarla, pero Ame tenía el alborotado cabello de su padre, desastroso y enredado, con la singularidad de esponjarse si no se peina. Suspira al ver que tendría muchos nudos que deshacer y un drama por el cual pasar con la menor de las gemelas.

— Debió ser muy difícil cuidar de dos pequeñas a la vez ¿Verdad? Especialmente cuando Deku-kun trabaja tanto y no puede casi ayudarte.

— No dormí bien durante dos años, no es fácil tener dos a la vez, Ochako.

— Comprendo... ¡Pero Tenya y yo tenemos el mejor condón de todos!

— ¿Y ese cual sería?

— Sencillo — le dedicó una sonrisa —. Las pocas ganas de pasar desveló, lo ocupados que estamos con dos pequeños y que Tenya es tan estirado como monja — ríe alegré

— Aún no se como le sacaste hijos — dijo Tsuyu con una sonrisa, arqueando una ceja con diversión.

— Salí embaraza yo, pero él fue quien grito

— Me parece lógico.

**[...]**


	8. Ecuación de una relación

En la vida, existen miles de sucesos a diarios que pueden ser registrados y guardados, pero en vez de eso se pierden entre nuestros recuerdos, como nubes que son arrastradas por la brisa fría y despiadada. Las cosas suceden para ser recordadas, analizadas y asimiladas; de este modo aprendemos.

A diario, aprendemos más de lo que parece o sentimos, aprendemos miles de cosas y analizamos miles de situaciones en cuestión de segundos. Es sorprendente como la naturaleza humana nos lleva a llegar a una sola conclusión concreta con poco esfuerzo.

¿No, Izuku?

Él era la viva experiencia de aprendizaje y de análisis, el joven usaba una máquina en lugar del cerebro, que tenía un rápido procesador de situaciones y problemas que daban a su actuar impulsivo pero razonable; lastima que no es muy hábil y que suele perderse mucho entre murmullos que no sé entienden.

Cabe destacar, que las verdaderas experiencias que nos interesan son las situaciones amorosas por las que ha pasado, digo, ¿Por que diablos nos interesaría su conocimiento sobre el mundo o las áreas de estudio? En las escuelas a diario te hablan de esos temas y realmente es aburrido.

Es la escuela deberían aprender que no es interesante hablar de ríos y viejos muertos y que mejor deberían enseñar como _hacer el amor_ sin sentir pudor. Eso si es importante.

Pero llendo con Izuku ¿Por donde empezar?

Tan vez por la dulce primaria...

Izuku siempre fue tímido y algo diferente a sus compañeros, era muy difícil para el integrarse a esa manada de monos revoltosos que no eran capaces de comer usando un tenedor y se embarraban los dedos de pintura. Los únicos con los que podía estar era con Tenya Iida y Ochako Uraraka, sus mejores amigos en la vida –incluso actualmente.

Tenya es muy estricto y disciplinado, también exagerado y estrafalario dando gracia en vez de imponer el respeto del que siempre se enorgullece. Mientras Ochako es alegre y burbujeante, llena de vitalidad y sonrisas. Ochako siempre era la que iniciaba la conversación y le sacaba de su zona de confort.

No podía negar que siempre le pareció linda, le daba cierta ternura sus mejillas redondas infladas y rojas ante cualquier situación por su mala costumbre de hacer mofletes. Siempre que ese hablaban se ponía muy nervioso, más que nada por culpa de su introvertida forma de ser.

Un día, Ochako y él quedaron solos tras el colegio, escondidos de Tenya mientras esperaban a ser encontrados, llevaban un buen rato ahí esperando.

— ¿Cuando viene Tenya? — pregunta ansiosa, mientras menea sus piernas de arriba a abajo con estrés.

— La idea es que no nos encuentre — respondió Izuku abrazando sus piernas. Hubo un prolongado silenció que mataba a Ochako de aburrimiento, la pequeña recordó que el día anterior vio una película con padres.

— ¿Has visto la película que pasaron ayer? ¡Era muy buena! Pero no recuerdo su nombre, pero si de que trataba, era de un chico sin colores que odiaba la vida pero conoció a alguien de cabello muy hermoso y de ojos muy grandes y descubrió que la vida es más grandiosa de lo que parece — contó emocionada.

— Me suena... Pero tampoco se él nombré, a mi mamá le encanta ver películas, especialmente de temas románticos

— ¿Como cuando se besan? A mi me da un poco de ascó, pero se ve muy lindo ¿No? Digo, papá y mamá siempre se besan, pero ¿No es desagradable compartir saliva?

— Tal vez no se sienta la saliva

— Pero hay saliva en la boca, tiene que compartirse si o si

— Tan vez se limpien bien los labios

— No parece que se preocuparan mucho por eso, después de todo llegan y ¡Pom! Beso, beso, beso — estiraba sus labios mientras decía eso, a Izuku le causo risa. Ochako no le veía lo divertido, ella solo hizo su característico moflete mientras pensaba, cuando algo de le pasó por la cabeza —. ¿Lo intentamos?

— ¿Que?

— ¡Demonos un besito! ¡Uno pequeño! — la cara de Izuku se puso roja.

— N-no creó que sea buena idea...

— ¡¿Por que?!

— N-no se...

— Solo uno, uno pequeñito ¿Si? — Ochako batió sus pestañas, mientras apretaba sus labios. Izuku seguía rojo, completamente penado por la sugerencia, pero no creía ser capaz de rechazar a Ochako si ponía esa cara.

— Uno solito...

La pequeña sonríe de oreja a oreja y frunce sus labios cerrando sus ojos, como si estuviera soñando. Izuku traga saliva y igualmente estira su boquita, se acerca a Ochako lentamente con cierto temor, Ochako abrió uno de sus ojos para ver a Izuku, que temblaba como gelatina mientras se acercaba a ella. Exasperada, lo tomo de la camisa y hizo que la fuerza de la gravedad le ayudara a atraerlo hacia su boca.

Fue como un golpe en sus labios, sentían leve humedad dulzona que no pasaba de la mera curiosidad. Se alejan a los meros segundos. Ochako parecía brillar.

— ¡Que lindo se ha sentido! ¡Quiero que la próxima lo intentemos con Tenya! ¿Que te parece?

Luego de eso, Ochako le preguntó a Tenya si quería besarla, no se imaginan la cara que puso ante tal proposición, incluso empezó a dar vueltas sobre su propio eje como sí fuera un torbellino. Claro, que aquella pequeña experiencia, solo los hace reír actualmente, incluso se burlan de la reacción de Tenya en ese entonces.

Claro, el beso los hizo más cercanos y de algún modo melosos; Izuku perdió el nerviosismos que le atacaba al estar con Ochako y ella experimentaban el cambio de color de su rostro de forma más amenuda.

Después entraría Asui Tsuyu, una joven que de rostro parecía una rana y con una honestidad muy directa, la chica es bastante simpatía e inteligente. Se acerco a Izuku porque necesitaba ciertos apuntes, descubriendo en la libreta del mismo varios garabatos que le parecieron adorables y uso como tema de conversación para conocerlo mejor. Ochako y Tsuyu se volvieron amigas casi de inmediato, solo fue cuestión de que se presentaran para llevarse bien. Tenya también interactuó muy rápido con ella, le agradaba que fuera tan aplicada.

Tsuyu se caracteriza por ser muy observadora y directa, algo bromista y ama la lluvia. La chica tenía un punto de vista para todo y algo que decir siempre con el mayor respeto posible.

Un día, almorzando en la cafetería, Ochako y Tenya discutían por cualquier tontería mientras Izuku garabate en su cuaderno, Tsuyu solo comía.

— Izuku-chan — otra cosa que la caracteriza, era la confianza que regalaba a los que considera sus amigos. Izuku la mira soltando un suave quejido en señal de que la escuchaba —. Me gustas

Izuku sufrió tres clases de paros cardíacos por culpa de la sorpresa, incluso Ochako y Tenya estaban exaltados por la repentina confesión. Izuku tuvo que ir a enfermería ese día y reposar toda la tardé, su crisis nerviosa le causaba esa clase de accidentes.

Al día siguientes, Tsuyu se acercó a Izuku.

— Lamento haberte espantado ayer, Izuku-chan

— No pasa nada, perdona por no haberte respondido

— No es necesario, te lo he dicho porque mi papá fue transferido y nos iremos dentro de dos semanas — Izuku de quedo pasmado, así como Tsuyu llegó se iba, estaba apuntó de decirle algo, cuando los labios delgados de Tsuyu atrapan los suyos en un beso. Una vez la chica se separa, su rostro toma la escala de rojos y explota cuál volcán, echando humo —metafóricamente hablando–, Tsuyu solo sonríe alegre.

Tsuyu se fue, pero seguían en contacto y no fue sino un par de meses más tarde que volvió por el mismo trabajo de su padre, aunque vivía mas lejos y ahora estudiaba en otro colegió donde conoció a un chico llamado Fumikage, que se volvió su adoración y su novio; Tsuyu adoraba a los chicos inteligentes y extraños, porque en definitiva, Fumikage era algo raro.

¡Pero aquí no acaba esta fracción! No cuando Himiko Toga entra en escena junto con Mei Hatsume, dos locas a su modo único de ser.

Himiko es una chica sádica sin remordimientos, cuyo disimulo es tan delicado como un puñetazo, su mirada felina siempre se hallaba sobre él, analizándolo con meticuloso cuidado y con esa sonrisa torcida. A veces que se atrevía a mirar, le lanzaba besos y guiños que le daban escalofríos.

No sabe como la chica obtuvo su obsesión con él, solo recuerda que la vio un día que se columpiaba alegremente en un parque, como una niña pequeña, solo que cantaba algo sobre la sangre de sus enemigos derramada y la destrucción de la piel –realmente perturbador–, unos chicos lo rodearon cuando choco con ellos, lo golpearon y se fueron. Izuku se levanto conteniendo el llanto, alejándose mientras cojea e dirección a su hogar. Fue después de ese momento que Himiko empezó a acechar cerca de él, como depredador a su presa.

Con Mei fue tanto gracioso como loco, él dejo caer por accidente su –reciente– libreta de dibujos, la chica la recogió y se enamoró de sus "diseños", al parecer le encantó la originalidad de las estructuras que Izuku trazaba. Mei soñaba con ser una gran arquitecto, quería crear cosas maravillosas para el mundo y ser alabada por su trabajó. Empezó a perseguir a Izuku, la chica destacaba por hablar mucho y ser muy creativa. Izuku no vio nada de malo en interactuar con ella; hasta que llegaron los coquetos. Mei tenía una inusual forma de captar su atención, ella se acercaba con fuerza y rudeza, llegando a insinuaciones muy directas que le sacaban sonrojos muy notables ¡Como la vez que la chica acabo sobre él! Sus muy voluminosos atributos estaban perfectamente alineados con sus ojos y era completamente inevitable no verlos, por más que sus ojos se deslizaran a ver otro lado acababa viendo la piel rasposa y descuidada de Mei.

En más de una ocasión pensó que esas dos acabarían con él y no le permitirían volver en una pieza. Pero el peor día de su vida fue cuando Dios las creó y ellas se juntaron.

Himiko lo perseguía, como acostumbraba, y Mei llego salvajemente para lanzarse sobre él. Sólo bastaron unos pocos segundos para que estas dos quedaran frente a frente y se miraran curiosas. Mei con cierta extrañes en su expresión y Himiko con una sonrisa.

— ¡Soy Himiko Toga!

— ¡Soy Hatsume Mei!

— Ay no...

Entre las dos, lo arrastraron mientras hablaban ¿Como diablos acabo así? Aunque pensándolo mejor, estaba sorprendido de que no se hubieran encontrado antes. De algún modo, acabaron comprando helado, Izuku se sorprendió que acabaron en algo tan normal, pero no se quejaba porque fueron ellas quienes pagaron todo. De hecho hasta empezó a agradarle aquello.

— ¡Uh, uh! ¡Un carrito de supermercado! — señaló Himiko mientras daba pequeños saltitos.

En algún punto, tomaron el carrito de compras sin importarles nada. Himiko conducía, mientras él y Mei estaban dentro, Mei y Himiko sonreían y él se aferraba a su helado. Ok, esto ya no le agradaba.

Himiko, literalmente, arrasó con la barra de seguridad de la caseta del vigilante sacándolos de centro comercial con el carrito robado. Himiko era muy fuerte y salvaje al conducir, grita a todo el mundo que los arrollaria si no sé quitaban. Mei grita de emoción e Izuku de pánico, soltó su helado acabando aferrado a Mei mientras el viento los golpeaba. La loca de Himiko los hizo bajar por una subida de coches a toda velocidad. Himiko iba sobre las rienda del carrito riéndose como desquiciada.

Es todo, iban a morir, eso pensaba Izuku. Pero solo acabaron en el hospital con un gran regaño de parte de la policía y sus padres –aunque dudaba que ese sujeto arrugado y de cabello claro fuera el padre de Himiko–. Himiko tenía una pierna rota y su hombro dislocado; Mei tenía su brazo izquierdo destrozado, obligada a usar ese extrañó cono durante tres meses; el no fue más afortunado, sus brazos rotos y el tobillo torcido. Poco fue el daño que se hicieron con aquella terrible caída.

Claro que los bruscos coquetos de la chicas no acabaron sino hasta que su madre se harto y le mando a otro colegió, por su seguridad integral.

Hay conoció a lo que seria su desastre emocional; Mini Ashido y Eijirō Kirishima.

Por un lado, la impertinente Mina lo veía como un amigo pero es tan liberal y suelta que hasta solía sobrepasarse un poco con su amabilidad. Y por el otro lado, Eijirō desde el principio mostró interés en él ¿Y como no caer encantado con esa sonrisa tan brillante y hermosa que tiene? ¡Y Dios, sus músculos deberían ser un patrimonio de la humanidad!

Con esos dos acabo en lugares y situaciones que no se imaginaba, desde atrapados en elevador hasta en un bar con identificaciones falsas y nombres ridículos como Deku, Riot y Ashida. Legal ¿Como no fueron enviados a prisión?

En si hizo muchas cosa por esos dos solo por ser lindos y jodidamente sexys. Algunas no le enorgullecían pero acabaría riéndose en el futuro ¿Pero que pasa si agregamos una x a la resta?

Llega Denki Kaminari.

Este chico es destellante y tonto, aunque muy ocurrente para cosas que uno no se imagina. También algo pervertido, pero no como Minuro Minera que es desagradable, Denki es pervertido cómico.

Denki tenía un arsenal de revista porno, era una locura cuando le pedía ir en busca de más. Una vez, acabaron con unas esposas que los ataba, pues un policía los vio y quiso llevárselos a una estación para hablar con sus padres sobre el tema y salieron corriendo con las esposas como alma que lleva el diablo. Si no fuera por el amigo de Eijirō, Tetsutetsu, tendrían que bañarse juntos... Y no quería mencionar ni recordar cuando a Denki le dieron ganas de orinar.

También conoció a Shotō Todoroki y Hitoshi Shinsō, ellos dos tuvieron una insana competitividad por Izuku ¿Pero como Izuku podría elegir entre el trasero tan sexi de Shotō y el musculoso pecho de Hitoshi? Eso era un crimen.

De algún modo, llegaron a la paz forzada, aunque en silenció seguían en un guerra fría por Izuku.

Izuku tenia un extraño calculo matemático sobre sus relaciones, Izuku traza con cuidado los resultados de cada experiencia y lo guardaba para así entender a donde llegaría.

Solo sabía, que terminaría atado con una camisa de fuerza y muy loco si no dejaba de mirar el torso sudoroso y sexy de Eijirō o la redondas nalgas de Shotō.


End file.
